Wu's Fate
by Nani-Shiyami
Summary: Bringing back my cousin's story! Shu and Wu. My cousin stopped writing and forgot about this so I shall continue it!Editing grammar on the first few chapters...Nani
1. Episode 1: A Present for Yu

Disclaimer: I don't own any Dynasty Warrior characters, Koei does.

* * *

**Episode 1: A present for Yu

* * *

**

Note: DW universe...This opening takes place before Zhou Yu and Sun Ce meet the Qiao sisters.

* * *

Zhou Yu was walking slowly out from Sun Jian's room. He had just come from a meeting and he had a lot on his mind... 

"Lord Zhou Yu!" A young woman was running towards Zhou Yu from Lu Xun's room she was carrying a panda doll in her arms, she was clothed in a light green dress that seemed to take even the slightest wind into a dramatic wave.

"Hmmm?" Zhou Yu paused and turned towards where the noise was coming from. "Mi Xun, what are you doing here?" He slightly tilted his head down to look at Mi Xun.

"I wanted to bring you this." She said as she stood next to Zhou Yu. She smiled and handed Zhou Yu the carefully stitched doll "Lu Xun's helped me make it. I want you to have it Lord Zhou Yu."

"What a cute panda." Zhou Yu looked at it. _Ugh...This doll is so childish…_ "Thank you Mi Xun."

"Your welcome, Lord Zhou Yu." Mi Xun bowed in respect to the man, before running off in the direction of Lu Xun's room. "Bye now!"

"That was awkward..." As he slipped back into his thoughts while holding the panda in his right hand, half of it concealed within his robe's sleeve and the other half sticking out of it. He heard a suddenly heard a loud and a not so frightening sound from behind him.

"BOO!" Sun Ce had yelled directly from behind Zhou Yu. "So? What's up brother?"

"Sun Ce! Oh, it's you...Don't scare me like that!" Zhou Yu said as he tried to compose himself from the scare.

"Yeah, I know you don't like being scared...Oh...What's with the panda doll?" Sun Ce leaned against the wall and while pointing to the panda doll half hidden under Zhou Yu's sleeve, but still clutched in his right hand.

"Oh...This? Mi Xun just gave it to me..." Zhou Yu said as he showed it to Sun Ce. "Let's talk in the garden...it would seem to be much more pleasant to speak there instead of in front of your father's room." The two men then began their walk towards the garden that was in the center of the castle.

* * *

"She seems to like you Brother." Sun Ce laughed at Zhou Yu's luck with women. "Isn't it obvious that she's trying her best to get you to like her?"

"She said that she was making mor-!" Zhou Yu said before he was interrupted by a yell.

"Lord Sun Ce!" Mi Xun was running down some steps towards the two men.

"Well, that was fast!" Zhou Yu turned his head to the direction of the staircase that Mi Xun was running down.

"Lu Xun made this one earlier." Mi Xun said to Zhou Yu as she walked up to Sun Ce extending her arms out while holding the tiger doll. "Here, Lord Sun Ce!"

"Uhhhh...Thanks." Sun Ce stuttered as he took the little doll from Mi Xun._ The dolls don't look half bad..._

"Isn't it cute?" Mi Xun smiled as Sun Ce. "Lu Xun made it all by himself too!"

"Shouldn't you be getting back, Mi Xun?" Zhou Yu said as he looked up into the sky try to forget about her presence.

"Uhhhh..." Mi Xun stopped to think about what she had to do that day. "Oh...No! I forgot about dinner! Please excuse me, my lords." She quickly took a bow and ran for the dining hall.

"I...I got a tiger...Wow." Sun Ce stared in amazement as he held the tiger doll into the air. "Lu Xun did a good job on it."

"That Lu Xun will be a great strategist one day...Mi Xun will be a great wife for him." Zhou Yu said as he looked back at Sun Ce.

"You know brother...You could have Mi Xun as your wife?" Sun Ce said while he placed the doll on his lap.

"Sun Ce, are you crazy!" A few veins were popping from his neck. "Why would I want to marry that girl?"

"It's only two more months before she becomes 18." Sun Ce said while smiling at Zhou Yu. "And by then if she's not getting married to anyone you know that my father is going to try to make either me or my little brother marry her."

"I know...That's true, but I'm not sure if it is okay." Zhou Yu said as he turned his head towards the ground. "But wouldn't you think that it would be better for us to marry the two Qiaos."

* * *

Zhou Mi Xun: Hey I was sort of inspired by the randomness of myself to make this story and sort of inspired to make this for my friend Aki...Read and Review please! I know...I know it's hard to see what is an action...Please forgive me I'm trying to figure out what symbols work on this thing...Next, Episode 2: The Two Qiaos!

Nani Shiyami: Also, for those wondering why this is still being written by Zhou Mi Xun it's because someone hacked my cousin's stuff and deleted her name, and this is from my cousin.


	2. Episode 2: The Two Qiaos

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dynasty Warrior characters, at all.

* * *

**Episode 2: The Two Qiaos

* * *

**

Note: If you have been waiting for the Qiao sisters they appear in this chapter.

* * *

"I know...I know that I'll never have Zhou Yu as a husband, but it's worth being a friend..." Mi Xun said as she fixed up one of the tables that were going to be used to the feast that Sun Jian had planned for that night.

"Just because you have a big age difference doesn't mean anything Mi Xun! You should just try to be his wife." Lu Xun yelled from two tables across the room, he was helping Mi Xun set up the dining hall.

"That's kind of odd coming from some one that's younger than me..." Mi Xun shot a glare at Lu Xun the instant that he spoke those words.

"What! It's just advice! Zhou Yu told me that I would one day become a great strategist!" Lu Xun said calmly then squeaked at the few end words.

"Maybe, Lu Xun...Maybe." Mi Xun said as she finished up the last table in the dining hall.

* * *

"We should check out what's going to happen for the feast." Sun Ce began to walk towards the dining hall.

"Why? If there is supposed to be a surprise for the whole kingdom...Then why ruin it right now?" Zhou Yu's words broke Sun Ce's stride.

"Uhhhh...Good point! Let's go and do some training with Gan Ning, then." Sun Ce turned around and started their walk towards the barracks.

"Then let's go!" Zhou Yu caught up with Sun Ce. The two made their way down to the barracks where they met up with Gan Ning.

* * *

"Well we're finished with setting the tables." Mi Xun looks around the room seeing if they had missed anything. "Yep all eight of them."

"And each table had 48 chairs...A new table runner that had to be laid down perfectly on each table..." Lu Xun leaned against the wall.

"You already tired?" Mi Xun turned to look at Lu Xun and laughed at the younger man.

"Just it's kind of overwhelming when you are this small...Huh?" Lu Xun sees two girls that seemed to be younger than both Mi Xun and Lu Xun running into the dining hall. "Who are those girls?"

"Hey!" Mi Xun suddenly sprinted towards the two younger girls. Don't tell me that these are the guests...Those are the Qiao sisters...

"Hey, Mi Xun come back here!" Pushes himself off the wall and runs after Mi Xun.

"Hey you two who are you and what are you doing here?" Mi Xun stared coldly at the two girls.

"Who me? I'm Da Qiao...I am the older sister." Da politely bowed to Mi Xun. "And this is my younger sister Xiao Qiao."

"Pleased to meet you." Xiao Qiao made a small bow, but seemed to have her mind on something else for she kept looking around the room.

"Are you two the special guests?" Mi Xun wasn't amused by their greetings. Great the two Qiaos are here... Mi Xun thought bitterly.

"My father has arranged for us to find a husband today. We aren't supposed to be seen until then..." Da Qiao replied as she looked around the room worried as if they were going to be spotted.

"I want Zhou Yu as my husband!" Xiao Qiao seemed to be quite open with her feelings.

"Okay, I'll hide you guys, if you can help me make some gifts for the officers." Mi Xun shot a cold look at Xiao Qiao for the statement that she had just said.

"You aren't supposed to be running off like that you know that by now!" Lu Xun grabbed her arm in an attempt to drag her off to scold her.

"Get off Lu Xun!" Mi Xun yanked her arm away from Lu Xun's grasp.

"Mi Xun..." Lu Xun stared blankly at Mi Xun for a while. She just pulled her hand away from me...

"I'll follow you...If you can promise our safety." Da Qiao said as she carefully examined Mi Xun.

"Where's Zhou Yu? I wanna see him!" Xiao Qiao frantically looked around the room as if Zhou Yu was everywhere in the room.

"Get your head on straight! If he sees you now then what's the point of surprising him later!" Mi Xun said as she slapped Xiao Qiao across her face. What's the point of continuing to try to get Zhou Yu to like me if she's here.

" OW!" Xiao Qiao held her right cheek which had a bright red hand mark on it. " Sis!"

" HEY NO HITTING MY SISTER!" Da Qiao grabbed Mi Xun's wrist.

" You lay one hand on me and I swear that I will kill you." Mi Xun gave a quick cold glare at Da Qiao. " Besides, I could just run off and tell Sun Ce and Zhou Yu right now..."

" Fine..." Da Qiao lets go of Mi Xun's arm with a bit of resent in her voice.

" If you two want to be unseen before the feast, follow." Mi Xun quickly walked towards the staircase to her room. " Hurry."

" Zhou Yu?" Xiao Qiao said before her wrist was grabbed by Lu Xun and pulled her towards where Mi Xun was standing. Da quickly followed after her sister.

" C'mon do you want the surprise to work or not, so hurry up and move your feet!" Lu Xun said in a very not like him, but more like Zhou Yu tone of voice.

* * *

Zhou Mi Xun: I'm working, I'm working! _types up the next story _And for your information, my cousin saved these. 


	3. Episode 3: The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dynasty Warriors

* * *

**Wu's Fate**

**Episode 3: The Plan

* * *

**

"There are tons of women that want me to be their husband..." Zhou Yu said as he exaggerated by spreading his arms out.

"So...Your point is...You are going to disappoint Little Mi Xun just because she's too young?" Gan Ning said as he leaned against the wall.

"I guess so..." Zhou Yu hung his head in embarrassment _Mi Xun is perfectly fine, but it was just what about Lu Xun...wouldn't he need a wife in the future?_

"Little Mi Xun tries so hard Zhou Yu! Even if she is younger you should give her a chance!" Gan Ning said as he pushed himself from the wall. "What's your problem, can't you see that she loves you!"

"That's right, Bro! If you don't let her have a chance then what is the point of her trying to be with you." Sun Ce said as he walked towards his brother.

"But..." Zhou Yu said picking his head up.

Both walking towards Zhou Yu, and both speaking in a very unusual tone. "It's her birthday next month and you are going to give her a present." The two gave a Zhou Yu cold stare.

"O...O...O...Okay..." Zhou Yu said as he stepped away from his brother and Gan Ning.

* * *

"What do we need to do?" Xiao Qiao looked around the room. 

"Make dolls...This is the celebration of the youngest officers: Lord Zhou Yu and Lord Sun Ce. Lu Xun and I are trying to make dolls for all of the officers, but because of the lack of time...We would like for you guys to do it." Mi Xun said as she walked around the room.

"Dolls...like what kind?" Da Qiao looks at Mi Xun curious.

"Animal dolls...You know...a horse, snake, bear, tiger, panda... Those kind of dolls." Mi Xun said before she turned to take her leave.

" ..." Lu Xun just quickly stepped out of the room before the two Qiaos could ask him anything.

"Does Zhou Yu have a doll already?" Xiao Qiao asked with a slight bit of hope in her eyes.

"His doll was the first one that I gave out this morning...We need at least four more dolls, I'll bring some food in a short while seeing that you must be hungry..." Mi Xun looked at Da with a friendlier look than she did with Xiao and then took her leave.

* * *

"Any ways...What are with the dolls you guys?" Gan Ning shifts his attention to Zhou Yu's panda and Sun Ce's tiger. 

"Well, Mi Xun and Lu Xun were making them so..." Sun Ce said as he scratched his head.

"You stole them? I thought that stealing was MY job!" Gan Ning looked shocked at the two brothers.

"No...Mi Xun gave them to us...As a present." Sun Ce said as he showed Gan Ning his tiger.

" ..." Zhou Yu kept silent thinking to himself.

"And did she say anything about one for me?" Gan Ning asked politely as Sun Ce pulled his tiger from Gan Ning's reach.

* * *

"Hey...Xun, I'll be at the dining hall soon...I'll be back okay Lu Xun...I just need to take some time in the garden." Mi Xun said as she turned towards the garden. 

"Sure...Mi Xun...Fine...Not my fault if you get yelled at." Lu Xun said as he quickly left her side and ran towards the dining hall.

Mi Xun runs off towards the garden, sits next to the pond that Sun Jian had ordered be built two months ago in celebration for five good years of servitude from all of his vassals _Why...Why did Sun Jian have to arrange for them to find a husband...I know Zhou Yu will probably get married to that Xiao Qiao...I can see it in her eyes_...She hung her head..._And if Da marries Sun Ce, then I'll get stuck with Sun Quan! I can't let that happen!_

Gan Ning carefully walked up a set of stairs towards Mi Xun, trying not to make a sound as he walked across the gravel path to her."What's wronglittle one?" He said as he crouched beside her.

* * *

Zhou Mi Xun: That's it! The next chapter is going to be a freaking musical because I'm so annoyed at myself for doing this!


	4. Episode 4: Two New Couples

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dynasty Warriors.

* * *

"If I move fast enough..." Zhou Mi Xun froze when she heard some people yell. 

"She's going to make us sing!" Gan Ning, Lu Xun, Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, Da Qiao, & Xiao Qiao all yelled at the same time to the same direction that she was trying to sneak out.

"It seems that I got bored so I'm going to do a musical! Even though there aren't really any instruments back then...it's a splash of back then to now!" Zhou Mi Xun dashed out of the castle, running for her life because there was a mob of music haters. Gan Ning, Lu Xun, Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao.

* * *

**Wu's Fate**

**Episode 4: Two New Couples**

* * *

"Oh! Lord Gan Ning!" Mi Xun turned her head and stood up to face him. 

"No need for any formalities." Gan Ning smiled.

"But...my lor-!" Mi Xun was cut off by Gan Ning's action. He put his arm around her.

"So, what would you say to a night out with Zhou Yu?" Gan Ning smiling at that young girl.

"I don't care..." Mi Xun said as she walked away from Gan Ning. "Besides...I know that he doesn't like me...I'm just a vassal to him."

"Hey, now that's not very nice when you try and give up and we try and you don't want it anymore." Gan Ning pouted This isn't fair...Does she not like him anymore?

"I'll be off to my duties my lord." Mi Xun bowed and quickly fled towards the dining hall.

"Don't tell me that the guests are the two Qiaos..." Gan Ning had a blank expression on his face. "No wonder she didn't care."

* * *

"Lu Xun!" Mi Xun was running through the dining hall looking for the man. 

"You're looking for lord Lu Xun?" Another serving girl asked Mi Xun as Mi Xun passed her.

"Yes, do you know where he would be?" Mi Xun said as she stopped and turned around to face the girl.

"He was summoned by lord Sun Jian." The serving girl said before fleeing off to the kitchen.

"Thank you!" Mi Xun sprinted towards lord Sun Jian's room. _Why am I running so fast...It's not that I have to tell Lu Xun anything...Tomorrow isn't it a day off for the lords? It would probably be the wedding day...So that means the day after that it is another day of fighting...I'll defect...I'll go to Shu where I can be truly appreciated.

* * *

_

"Lord Sun Jian." Lu Xun was bowing before he left the room. Just another meeting for strategies, phew...I thought that I was in trouble this tim-! Mi Xun did not notice Lu Xun exiting Sun Jian's room and crashed right into him.

"Hey! Who!" Lu Xun looked around and saw Mi Xun on the floor. "Mi Xun?"

"Ugh...who'd I hit?" Mi Xun looked back at the poor soul that she had just knocked over. "Xun!"

"Why are you running so fast?" Lu Xun asked his childhood friend.

"Come to the garden in an hour." Mi Xun got up and left to go back to the kitchen.

"Ok..." Lu Xun said before getting up and dusting off his clothes and walking towards his room to change for the feast.

* * *

"I wonder what I need to d-!" Mi Xun got knocked over by Zhou Yu who was in a rush. 

"Oh! Mi Xun...Sorry I didn't see you there. I was thinking about another strategy..." He laughed at his clumsiness as he helped her back up.

"It's alright Lord Zhou Yu...I should've been watching who was coming." Mi Xun said as she got on to her feet.

"You know that...You've been there with me all the way...Ever since I was beginning to study strategies..." Zhou Yu said as he stepped away from her.

"I know...It was no problem Lord Zhou Yu." Mi Xun smiled.

"Listen, next time when I go out to battle...Wait for me, I'll write you letters." Zhou Yu said before he left for his room.

"Of course Lord Zhou Yu..." Mi Xun said before quickly moving to the kitchen.

* * *

_I was sitting in the garden...I thought I was alone_..." I don't know to trust...No surprise..." Mi Xun was singing sitting by the pond. A man approached her from behind. 

"Lady Mi Xun why are you singing such a sad song?" The man was Gan Ning...He always knew where to find Mi Xun; he was always there for her.

"Oh!" Mi Xun turned around at his voice; she was dressed in a lavender gown. "Lord Gan Ning!"

He was dressed in an unusual suit that mad him look awkward because of his spiked hair. "So, why aren't you in the dining hall?"

"I'm thinking...About things..." Mi Xun looked back into the water.

"Why not join the festivities?" Gan Ning said while taking a seat next to her. "I know that Sun Ce and Zhou Yu would like your company."

"Maybe Sun Ce...not Zhou Yu..." Mi Xun said while she giggled at Gan Ning.

"Hey...What's so funny?" Gan Ning said looking at her. I don't see why she's so sad...Why can't you come out and tell me...

"It's just that I wouldn't imagine you in a suit." Mi Xun laughed again.

"Hey, just promise me that you are going to join in the festivities." Gan Ning said while getting up to take his leave.

"Of course...I'll join in later. I need to talk to Lu Xun about something before I do that." Mi Xun said while turning to look at Gan Ning.

"Well, then see you later kid!" Gan Ning made his way to the dining hall. He then whispered. "Save your tears cause I'll come back..."

"Yes...Later my lord." Mi Xun waited for a little bit, before she spoke without any hesitation. "You know that you are late..."

"Yes... I know sorry I was having issues with my sash." Lu Xun said while appearing from the shadows of a pillar.

"You know what I want to talk about?" Mi Xun asked Lu Xun in a polite voice.

"No, I do not know what you want to talk about Lady Mi Xun." Lu Xun said while taking a seat next to her.

"I want to defect...I'm going to Shu in two days...Don't tell anyone. Please, Lu Xun I'm really not useful here...Zhou Yu will get married to Xiao Qiao and Sun Ce with Da Qiao...I can't stay in Wu anymore." Mi Xun said while pulling her legs close to her chest. "I'd love to stay, but everything will be different I can't stand that. So I'm going to leave."

"Mi...Xun...Why...I heard from Sun Ce that Zhou Yu is willing to go on a date with you." Lu Xun said his eyes were shaking. _No...She's going to leave Wu...This can't be happening I was imagining us being together as friends for the rest of our lives...She wants to defect? That's something new...I've never seen her so sad...Mi Xun why don't you just stay with me..._

"I doubt it...Lord Zhou Yu would only be willing if Sun Ce had threatened him..." Mi Xun got up and dusted her gown off. "We better go get the two Qiaos..."

* * *

"Hey! You two here?" Mi Xun pushed the door open and the two Qiaos had gotten ready for the feast." Mi Xun smiled at the two. "Let's go girls!"

"You've changed earlier you were so freaking grumpy." Xiao Qiao said while rushing out the door.

"Lady Mi Xun I really do hope you find a man one day." Da Qiao said before exiting the room.

"Follow me ladies." Lu Xun led the girls to the dining hall. Mi Xun had her arm around Lu Xun; it was awkward for her to do this to Lu Xun. He was blushing ever so slightly, but tried very hard to keep it from showing as the two lead the two Qiaos to the place where Sun Jian sat at.

* * *

Mi Xun turned around, her gown had moved so beautifully in the wind. "Now...I present to you, the great officers of Wu...The beautiful Qiaos!" Mi Xun bowed and carefully walked off to their table with Lu Xun's help.

All of the men cheered screaming "DA!" or "XIAO!" It was overwhelming for the Mi Xun to watch, she had to turn her head...she was crying, she knew what was going to happen next.

"Da...Mi Xun's crying." Xiao looked at Mi Xun whose face was buried in Lu Xun's chest.

"I...I wonder why..." Da said before Sun Jian grabbed her hand.

"Lady Qiao, may I introduce you to my son Sun Ce." Sun Jian pointed to Sun Ce and Sun Ce waved back embarrassed.

"Hey, sis! You two would look great together!" Xiao said before Sun Quan approached her from behind.

"Lady Qiao, would you be so kind to be my wife?" Sun Quan said as he took her hand and bowed.

"Ummmm..." Xiao blinked for a second then saw Zhou Yu who was quietly sitting at his own table with Gan Ning and the other officers. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that we would match." She quickly pulled her hand from Quan's and ran towards Zhou Yu's table.

* * *

"Mi Xun's crying..." Gan Ning took another sip of his wine.

"She knows what shall happen." Zhou Tai said before taking the wine bottle and pouring some wine into his cup.

"Mi Xun..." Zhou Yu held his head up trying to see her, but it was to no success.

* * *

"Lady Mi Xun...it's alright...I'm here, Gan Ning's here too." Lu Xun comforted her.

"..." Mi Xun continued to hide her face and cry.

* * *

"Lord Zhou Yu!" Xiao screamed as she approached.

"Lady Qiao!" Zhou Yu turned his head to see her. "You would like me to be your husband, right?" There was a twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course Lord Zhou Yu." Xiao gave a bow to the lords at the table.

"I gladly accept..." Zhou Yu said before pausing and thinking about Mi Xun.

"Yea!" Xiao hugged Zhou Yu. Gan Ning looked at the soon-to-be married couple with disappointment, while Zhou Tai dropped his head in disappointment.

* * *

Zhou Mi Xun: Okay, I lied...The chapter after this is going to me the musical...Oh and Zhou Yu...I'm your daughter. 

Zhou Yu: WHAT! HOW!

Zhou Mi Xun: Take the name Zhou Yu, cut off the Yu...Take the name Lu Xun, cut off the Lu...add Mi in the middle and you get my name...Zhou Mi Xun.

Zhou Yu: That can't be possible!

Zhou Mi Xun: ...R&R!


	5. Episode 5: A Friend's Goodbye Song

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dynasty Warriors characters.

* * *

**Wu's Fate**

**Episode 5: A Friend's Goodbye Song**

* * *

It was after all of the festivities that Mi Xun was standing on the upper level of the castle. Gan Ning, Zhou Tai, Lu Xun and Sun Ce were apporaching her. Lu Xun had told the other three that she was going to leave the castle. Mi Xun was leaning against a rail that was placed so that the little children wouldn't fall. There were still some instramentalists that were playing...Those that were still in the dining hall were probably dancing by then.

" I know that you're hiding things...Using gentle words to shelter me..Your words were like a dream...But dreams could never fool me, not that easily." Mi Xun looked down, Zhou Yu and Xiao were in the garden.

* * *

" Mi Xun." The four men stopped and stared at the women that had grown in front of their eyes...She was basically another strategist, but she was a woman.

* * *

" What are you guys spying on a girl that's sad..." She turned to look at the four men. " I'm fine, I promise I'm fine..."

" Lu Xun told us about what you are going to do." Sun Ce said before she took a few steps forward.

" Since you are leaving and all..." Gan Ning scratched his head. " Why don't we go out and have a good time, just us five. Go drinking, do some singing, and have fun."

They were expecting her to be angry about Lu Xun telling them, but she wasn't. " Thanks you guys." She ran towards them and hugged Zhou Tai, Sun Ce, Lu Xun and then Gan Ning. " I'll miss you when I'm gone." Tears were coming out of her eyes...She was crying the most when she was hugging Gan Ning. He was there for her...and when she leaves he won't be there anymore.

* * *

The five of them were in the barracks drinking happily. None of them cared if she was going to defect, she was just the one girl that could hang out and have fun without being bossy. It was the perfect night...

* * *

" I dunno know who to trust.." Mi Xun sang in her girly voice.

" No suprise." Gan Ning sang in such a cool voice it made Sun Ce swoon over him. (I can't believe I wrote that....)

" Everyone feels so far away from me..." Zhou Tai sang in a husky voice.

" Heavy thoughts sift through dust and the lies!" Mi Xun sang.

" Trying not to break, but I'm so tired of this deceit." Lu Xun sang.

" Everytime I try to make myself get back up on my feet." Sun Ce sang.

" All I ever think about is this..." Zhou Tai sang.

" Uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh....." Mi Xun sang in the background.

" All the tiring time between and how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much of me." Gan Ning sang.

" I!" Mi Xun held the note for a few seconds before Sun Ce sang.

" Take everything from the inside and throw it all away!" Sun Ce sang.

" Cause I swear for the last time." Gan Ning sang.

" I won't trust myself with you!" Sun Ce sang.

" Tension is building inside, steadily." Mi Xun sang.

" Everyone feels so far away from me..." Zhou Tai sang.

" Happy thoughts forcing their war out of me." Mi Xun sang.

" Trying not to break, but I'm so tired of this deceit." Lu Xun sang.

" Everytime I try to make myself get back up on my feet." Sun Ce sang.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh...." Mi Xun sang in the back ground.

" All I ever think about is this..." Zhou Tai sang.

" All the tiring time between and how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much of me." Gan Ning sang.

" I!" Mi Xun held the note for a few seconds before Sun Ce sang.

" Take everything from the inside and throw it all away!" Sun Ce sang.

" Cause I swear for the last time." Gan Ning sang.

" I won't trust myself with you!" Sun Ce sang.

" I won't waste my self on you! You! You! You! Waste myself on you! You! You!" Lu Xun screamed

" I'll take everything from the inside and throw it all away!" Sun Ce sang.

" Cause I swear for the last time." Gan Ning sang.

" I won't trust myself with you!" Sun Ce sang.

" Everything from the inside and just throw it all away!" Sun Ce sang.

" Cause I swear for the last time." Gan Ning sang.

" I won't trust myself with you! You! You! You!" Sun Ce sang.

From The Inside by Linking Park, track 10, Meteora.

* * *

ZhouMiXun: Now for more songs?! That's what the next chapter consists of?! 


	6. Episode 6: Singalong

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs that I am using in this fanfiction, and I don't own any of the Dynasty Warriors.

* * *

**Wu's Fate**

**Episode 6: Sing-a-long**

* * *

The group of five were gathering a crowd by now...Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao were in it. The group had moved to a stage area inside the barracks. The curtains were closed...and the instramentalists had moved to the barracks and played the next song.

* * *

" What can I do for you?" Lu Xun and Zhou Tai pulled the curtains open. Mi Xun entered the stage from the back still in the dress, but she had a red hairband on and some red bracelets on her wrists. " What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you." 

Gan Ning and Sun Ce dashed towards her, both grabbing an end of the dress and yanking it pulling the fibers apart making it rip into two halves, revealing that Mi Xun was wearing a black mini-skirt, a red tank top with a very low v-neck and black boots. The little clothing change shocked everyone in the audience, especially Zhou Yu who got slapped for staring at Mi Xun by Xiao. The two men threw the pieces of the dress backstage.

" What can I do for you. What can I do for you. What can I do for you." Mi Xun was singing, and did a little twirl as Gan Ning and Sun Ce started to dance around her.

" Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart." Mi Xun moved her hand across her face.

* * *

" Psst...Ce...this is quite embarassing." Gan Ning whispered. 

" Shut up and keep dancing!" Sun Ce whispered back. The two men were mimicking Mi Xun's moves, trying to at least.

* * *

" I could see a place that's something!" Mi Xun pointed to Sun Jian. " Like" She then pointed to Zhou Yu. " This!" She pointed at Taishi Ci. 

" Every now and then I don't know what to do." Mi Xun walked to the front of the stage and made a quick turn, making her skirt go up. " Still I know that I can never go back!" Mi Xun turned around again to face the audience.

" But the things! I've seen in those hazy dreams!" Mi Xun was moving back to the center of the stage. " Can't compare to what I'm seeing now." Mi Xun leaned against Sun Ce which made Da furious. Then Mi Xun leaned against Gan Ning which made Lu Xun a little angry.

" Everything's so different!" Mi Xun motioned to her body. " That it brings me to my knees!" Then slid on her boots towards the audience.

Mi Xun bent down and then stood straight up, moving her left hand forward. " And though I know." Mi Xun did another turn that made her skirt go up. " The world of real emotion has surrounded me."

" I won't give into it! Now! I know that forward is the only what my heart can go. I hear your voice calling out to me...'You'll never be alone.'" Mi Xun turned and started to walk to the exit of the stage, but then turned around.

" What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you. What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you?" Mi Xun got off stage and went over to Zhou Yu.

" I don't ever plan on looking back on my old like. I don't ever plan to rely on you." Mi Xun got back on the stage. This ticked Zhou Yu off...

" Even if by chance everything should go wrong. You'd come and try to save me." Mi Xun picked Gan Ning's chin and then quickly pulled her hand away from it.

" Though from time to time! It's and upward climb! All I know is that I must believe...'Cause the truth I'm seeking! Always was inside of me?!" Mi Xun struck several poses as she sang those lines.

" And when I find the world of real emotion has surrounded me. The many things that you taught me then." She spun around and dropped to the floor, Sun Ce caught her. Once again this annoyed Da. "Will always be enough to get me through the pain. Because of you I am strong enough to know I'm not alone." All three of them struck a pose of Mi Xun on the stage with her eyes closed, with Sun Ce holding her and Gan Ning looking at her.

What Can I Do For You from FFX-2

* * *

The crowd cheered as loud as it possibly could. Lu Xun and Zhou Tai closed the curtains and everyone got ready for the next song. Mi Xun and Zhou Tai pulled the curtains open as the song began...All of the guys were dressed normally except Lu Xun wore a darker color of his normal clothes.

* * *

" I'm tired of being what you want me to be." Lu Xun sang he was directly infront of Zhou Yu, his master. 

" Feeling so faithless." Mi Xun sang as she stepped on to the stage and leaned on a wall moving down it.

" Lost under the surface." Gan Ning sang as he moved over to where Mi Xun as if her were checking her out.

" I don't know what you're expecting of me." Lu Xun sang.

" Put under the pressure." Sun Ce sang and moved to the upper left of the stage.

" Of walking in your shoes." Lu Xun sang.

" Caught in the undertow...Just caught in the undertow." Zhou Tai sang before he stepped on to the stage.

" Every step that I take is another mistake to you!" Lu Xun sang.

" I've become so numb. I can't feel you there." Lu Xun sang.

" Become so tired." Gan Ning and Sun Ce sang.

" So much more aware" Lu Xun sang.

" I'm becoming this." Gan Ning and Sun Ce sang.

" All I want to do...is be more like me, and be less like you!" Lu Xun sang.

" Can't you see that you're somthering me..." Mi Xun pushed Gan Ning away from her and moved over to where Lu Xun was as she sang.

" Holding to tightly...Afraid to lose control..." Lu Xun sang.

" 'Cause everything that you thought I would be." Mi Xun sang.

" Has fallen apart right in front of you!" Lu Xun sang.

" Caught in the undertow...Just caught in the undertow." Zhou Tai sang.

" Every step that I take is another mistake to you!" Lu Xun sang.

" Caught in the undertow...Just caught in the undertow." Zhou Tai sang.

" And every second I waste is more than I can take?!" Lu Xun sang.

" I've become so numb. I can't feel you there." Lu Xun sang.

" Become so tired." Gan Ning and Sun Ce sang.

" So much more aware" Lu Xun sang.

" I'm becoming this." Gan Ning and Sun Ce sang.

" All I want to do...is be more like me, and be less like you!" Lu Xun sang.

" And I know I may end up failing too..." Mi Xun sang.

" But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you!" Lu Xun sang.

" I've become so numb. I can't feel you there." Lu Xun sang.

" Become so tired." Gan Ning and Sun Ce sang.

" So much more aware" Lu Xun sang.

" I'm becoming this." Gan Ning and Sun Ce sang.

" All I want to do...is be more like me, and be less like you!" Lu Xun sang.

" I've become so numb." Gan Ning, Sun Ce, and Mi Xun sang.

" I can't feel you there." Lu Xun sang.

" I'm tired of being what you want me to be." Zhou Tai sang.

" I've become so numb." Gan Ning, Sun Ce, and Mi Xun sang.

" I can't feel you there." Lu Xun sang.

" I'm tired of being what you want me to be." Zhou Tai sang.

The five of them had moved to the center before the song ended and made a semi-circle around Lu Xun, but their heads were all tilted to a side as if in disappointment.

Numb by Linking Park, track 13, Meteora.

* * *

ZhouMiXun: NEXT CHAPTER?! Is also another song! 


	7. Episode 7: A Farewell Song

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own these characters from Dynasty Warriors...I don't own any of these songs. I give credit to the artists if I know who they are.

* * *

**Wu's Fate**

**Episode 7: A Farewell Song?**

* * *

" This is my song..." Mi Xun announced. " It's my good bye song...to you all." The audience began to talk amongst themselves.

" It's not because of anything lord Sun Jian did...it's my own decision...For a friend's own good...So that...my pain can be eased..." Xiao Qiao got up and left to get something.

* * *

Gan Ning and Lu Xun scurried across the stage placing different colored, cut wine bottles that looked like cups without handles with candles inside. Lu Xun lighted the candles after they were set(The freaking pyrotechnician that he is). The different colors from the wine bottles gave off a dim light that made Mi Xun glow ever so slightly. Then, the music started again...

* * *

" I know that you're hiding things...Using gentle words to shelter me." Mi Xun walked slowly to the front of the stage. Lu Xun and Gan Ning walked from backstage into the crowd. " Your words were like a dream, but dreams could never fool me...Not that easily."

Mi Xun walked to the right side of the stage. " I acted so distant then, didn't say goodbye before you left, but I was listening!" She hung her head. " You'll fight your battles far from me...Far too easily."

" 'Save your tears cause I'll come back.' I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door." Mi Xun said looking at Gan Ning, her eyes were about to give out and let her tears fall. " But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages...Shouting might have been the answer..."

" What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart...But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart." Mi Xun sang as she walked slowly over to the left side of the stage.

" Though a thousand words...Have never been spoken, they'll fly to you crossing over the time and distance holding you...Suspended on silver wings." Mi Xun sang while she moved to the center of the stage.

" And a thousand words, one thousand confessions will cradle you. Making all of the pain you feel seem far away. They'll hold you forever..." Mi Xun sang before she walked to the back of the stage.

" The dream isn't over yet...Though I often say I can't forget...I still relive that day..." Mi Xun sang as she moved to the front of the stage.

She turned to look at Zhou Yu. " 'You've been there with me all the way...' I still hear you say." Lu Xun moved closer to the stage to get a better view of Mi Xun.

" 'Wait for me, I'll write you letters.' I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor...But still I sworde to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages." Mi Xun spun around and walked to the left of the stage.

" Anger might have been the awnser...What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait...But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late." Mi Xun sang looking directly at Zhou Yu. Gan Ning smiled as he heard her sing those lines and walked over to the other side of the crowd.

" Oh a thousand words, have never been spoken. They'll fly to you, they'll carry you home and back into my arms..." She turned to look at Lu Xun. " Suspended on silver wings!"

Mi Xun sat down on the stage and threw her legs over the edge of the stage. " And a thousand words...Call out through the ages....They'll cradle you..Turning all of the lonely years to only days...They'll hold you forever..."

* * *

" Die." Xiao Qiao returned and aimed a bow and arrow at Mi Xun and launched it at Mi Xun, the arrow flew with such great speed that Mi Xun had no time to dodge. The arrow and lodged itself in Mi Xun's right arm socket, Mi Xun fell backwards on the stage gripping her arm in much pain crying out loud.

The audience gasped and turned to look at who had shot the arrow. They saw that it was Xiao Qiao, she seemed to have snapped. " Lady Xiao Qiao!"

* * *

" Lady Mi Xun!" Both Gan Ning and Lu Xun ran from the crowd and jumped on the stage to Mi Xun's aid.

" You...guys...ugh...." She let a few tears slip from her eyes, she gripped her shoulder. " Is this how it feels to be hit...with an arrow?"

" Shhhh...Lady Mi Xun." Lu Xun tried to stop her talking as Gan Ning yanked the arrow out.

" AH!!!!!!!!" Mi Xun screamed as Gan Ning ripped it out of her skin.

" Xun, get some bandages." Gan Ning said as he held Mi Xun up. She was crying in pain....Lu Xun got up and sprinted towards the infirmary inside the barracks to find some bandages and then ran back to Gan Ning.

* * *

" What is the meaning of this?!" Lord Sun Jian cried out. " Why did you shoot her Xiao!"

" She was trying to get Zhou Yu...." Her head was facing the ground...Her ponytail was out so her hair was covering her face. " She tried to take my husband away..."

" That doesn't give you the right to shoot her Xiao!" Da cried out.

" It doesn't matter...She'll die and then I won't have to worry..." Xiao laughed.

" ...." Zhou Yu got up from his seat and punched Xiao in her chest, the solarplexus, or whatever that spot is causing her to faint. " Mi Xun didn't do anything for you to do that." A tear slid down his cheek...He knew that he did something wrong by choosing Xiao Qiao over Mi Xun.

* * *

Lu Xun and Gan Ning quickly pulled the curtains closed so that they could bandage the wounded Mi Xun.

" You okay?" Gan Ning said as he finished the bandaging. " When the arrow hit you...You fell like a rock...We weren't sure if it had killed you or not."

" Lady Mi Xun...We're glad that you are alright." Lu Xun said as he smiled at her.

" Thanks...I have two more songs though...I guess that arrow gave me a few songs that I wanted to sing." Mi Xun said and laughed a bit.

* * *

" Zhou Yu!" Sun Ce ran from the stage to where his buddy was standing holding on to his knocked out fiance. "Mi Xun's being bandaged behind the curtains."

" Let's go see if she's okay." Zhou Yu said as he placed Xiao Qiao in Da's arms and raced Sun Ce back to the stage.

* * *

" Is she alright?" The man with long black hair opened the curtains and approached the wounded, but bandaged Mi Xun who was resting on Gan Ning's lap.

" She's taking a little nap...I guess that arrow took more out of her than we thought." Gan Ning said as he moved some of Mi Xun's bangs from her eyes.

" She's never been in battle so that's the reason she's out." Sun Ce said as he closed the curtains. "The candles are still on."

* * *

The candles still glowed creating a strange glow around the group of people. It sorta made the moment as if it would last forever...as if Zhou Yu, Gan Ning and Sun Ce wouldn't go to war in the next two days...as if Mi Xun wouldn't run from the kingdom...As if Lu Xun would never have to deal with heartache...

* * *

" Uhhhh?" Mi Xun opened her eyes to see Zhou Yu staring at her. " Lord Zhou Yu..."

" I'm here..." He gently picked up her right hand in his left and gripped it. " Don't worry...We're all here."

" Hhhhhuhhhhhh....." Mi Xun fell back asleep.

" She'll be out for another thirty minutes...Zhou Tai?!" Gan Ning screamed amazingly he didn't wake up Mi Xun.

" Yes. Gan Ning?" Zhou Tai approached through the shaddows.

" How'd you get there?!" Lu Xun squeaked out of fright.

" I've been standing here ever since you two came to help Lady Mi Xun." Zhou Tai said before he walked over to Gan Ning. " What do you want me to do?"

" Order for some of the servants to bring some food and refresments for our audience." Gan Ning said as he looked back at Mi Xun.

" Don't forget to tell the servants to bring some food for us." Sun Ce added.

" Your wish..." Zhou Tai quickly left and came back.

* * *

The group could hear servants rushing in with food and handing out refreshments, soon a young girl probably not any older than the age of 8 approached the group of men that was huddled around the fallen woman.

* * *

" My lords...Here is your food and refreshments. I hope you like it." She bowed politely and ran off.

" Let's see...Sticky rice and mangos?! YEA!" Sun Ce grabbed a plate of the dessert. "MMmmmmmm..." Sun Ce managed to say as he took a spoonful of the sweet treat.

" Becareful, if you aren't watching Sun Ce will eat all of it." Zhou Yu laughed as he picked up a cup that was already filled with green tea.

" Lord Sun Ce, he acts like a child when you least expect it." Lu Xun said as he reached for a plate of the dessert, a hand quickly reached out to stop his hand from grabbing the plate.

* * *

ZhouMiXun: So? How do you like it? . I'm trying my hardest to make it seem as if they are all a big family.

Lu Xun: _finishes reading the past three chapters_ You made me not like strategies...._evil eyes_

ZhouMiXun: That's the point...Remember you are drunk..._music note appears above her head_

Lu Xun: True..._an hour passes by_ Hey! Aren't I too young to drink?_evil eyes_

ZhouMiXun: Nope?! DW universe...hehe...just altered a bit!_music note appears above her head_

Zhou Yu: _finishes the last chapter_ And you made Xiao Qiao into a loon..._annoyed_

ZhouMiXun: She's just angry at me..._tear drop_

Gan Ning: _Walks into ZhouMiXun's computer area, spots a wine bottle._ YEA! WINE! chugs a whole bottle down

ZhouMiXun: _wide eyes That was freaking expensive sparkling apple cider?!_ NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Sorry to break it to you Gan Ning...but that was my sparkling apple cider..._tear drop_

Gan Ning: NOOOOOO!!! _passes out_

ZhouMiXun: R&R, PLEASE?! Also, wait for next chap to figure out who grabs Lu Xun's hand?!


	8. Episode 8: Ummm Friends?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or the Dynasty Warriors characters. I give credit to those artists that I do know.

* * *

**Wu's Fate**

**Episode 8: Ummm...Friends?**

* * *

" Maaaaaaaaaannnnnnnngggggggoooooo...." Mi Xun quickly reached her hand to stop Lu Xun's, got up and looked around to see who was eating the dessert. She saw Sun Ce and quickly bit what was on his spoon that was quickly approaching his mouth.

" HEY?!" Sun Ce screamed out loud.

" Hehehehe..." Zhou Yu sipped his tea as he watched Mi Xun conquer all of the desserts.

" Mmmmmm..." Mi Xun sat there leaning on Gan Ning's lap eating the desserts.

* * *

All of the guys stared at her in amazement...She was sleeping one moment and then next she gathered up all of the sticky rice and mango plates. Sun Ce...heartbroken about his share of the dessert tried to get it back from Mi Xun who scratched his face in retaliation.

* * *

" You guys just don't understand her do you? Hey, Mi Xun...Why don't you share the dessert with the others?" Zhou Yu asked politely.

" Oki." Mi Xun handed out the dessert to everyone. " Here Sun Ce." She handed him his old plate, a new spoon and another plate. "Sorry about earlier...Heh...The mango was calling my name."

" Yeah....sure..." Sun Ce turned from her and ate his dessert quickly not giving her a second chance at snatching it again.

" Can you guys practice this song? For the wedding tomorrow?" Mi Xun asked politely as she finished on plate of the dessert.

" What song?" All of the guys stared at her, not understanding.

" Ummm....It's in my room...I'll give it to you guys later...We still have one song left to sing." Mi Xun tilted her head to the side.

* * *

The curtains opened once more, but this time there were no lights, just the group standing on the stage ready to sing...This time with Zhou Yu...Mi Xun was standing on stage only with the bandages on, she was pretty gutsy hoping that they wouldn't fall off when she danced. The music started up again. The whole group had their shirts off...Soo...muscular...ahem....I mean the men including Lu Xun and Zhou Tai actually looked pretty hot...once again...ahem...

* * *

" Memories consume..." Sun Ce sang.

" Like opening the wound..." Mi Xun sang.

" I'm picking me apart again..." Zhou Yu sang.

" You all asume.." Lu Xun sang.

" I'm safe here in my room..." Zhou Tai sang.

" Unless, I try to start again...." Zhou Yu sang.

" I don't want to be the one..." Sun Ce sang.

" The battles always choose..." Zhou Yu sang.

" 'Cause inside I realize..." Lu Xun sang.

" That I'm the one confused..." Mi Xun sang.

" I don't know what's worth fighting for..." Zhou Yu sang.

" Or why I have to scream..." Sun Ce sang.

" I don't know why I instigate..." Lu Xun sang.

" And say what I don't mean..." Zhou Yu sang.

" I don't know how I got this way..." Sun Ce sang.

" I know it's not alright..." Zhou Yu sang.

" So I'm breaking the habit..." Lu Xun sang.

" I'm breaking the habit..." Gan Ning sang.

" Tonight." Sun Ce sang.

" Clutching my cure..." Mi Xun stumbled forward while singing.

" I tightly lock the door..." Lu Xun sang.

" I try to catch my breath again..." Zhou Yu sang.

" I hurt much more...Than anytime before..." Gan Ning sang.

" I had no options left again..." Zhou Tai sang.

" I don't want to be the one..." Sun Ce sang.

" The battles always choose..." Zhou Yu sang.

" 'Cause inside I realize..." Lu Xun sang.

" That I'm the one confused..." Mi Xun sang.

" I don't know what's worth fighting for..." Zhou Yu sang.

" Or why I have to scream..." Sun Ce sang.

" I don't know why I instigate..." Lu Xun sang.

" And say what I don't mean..." Zhou Yu sang.

" I don't know how I got this way..." Sun Ce sang.

" I know it's not alright..." Zhou Yu sang.

" So I'm breaking the habit..." Lu Xun sang.

" I'm breaking the habit..." Gan Ning sang.

" Tonight." Sun Ce sang.

" I'll paint it on the walls..." Zhou Tai sang.

" 'Cause I'm the one at fault..." Sun Ce sang.

" I'll never fight again..." Lu Xun sang.

" And this is how it ends..." Zhou Yu sang.

" I don't know what's worth fighting for..." Zhou Yu sang.

" Or why I have to scream..." Sun Ce sang.

" But now I have some clarity..." Lu Xun sang.

" To show you what I mean..." Zhou Yu sang.

" I don't know how I got this way..." Sun Ce sang.

" I know it's not alright..." Zhou Yu sang.

" So I'm breaking the habit..." Lu Xun sang.

" I'm breaking the habit..." Mi Xun sang.

" I'm breaking the habit, tonight." Gan Ning sang.

Breaking The Habit by Linkin Park, track 09, Meteora

* * *

The group closed the curtains and stepped off the stage. Mi Xun had one more song that she wanted to perform...but who would perform such a girly song with her? She noticed that Xiao Qiao was awakening and went over to the two Qiaos.

* * *

" Lady Da and Xiao...Would you care to join me in singing one song?" Mi Xun bowed respectively.

" What? You aren't mad at me shooting your arm?" Xiao said confused.

" I am not mad...Just sorrowful, Lady Xiao Qiao the only reason that I sang that song was because I really did love your soon-to-be husband Zhou Yu...But now since you are marrying him I just wanted to let my feelings out since I was going to leave after the weddings..." Mi Xun said clutching her pendant that she had gotten when she became Zhou Yu's personal servant. " I just wanted to make sure that I didn't leave with anything that I was going to regret."

" Lady Mi Xun...I would not mind singing with you." Da replied, understanding Mi Xun's predicament.

" I'm sorry...Lady Mi Xun..."Xiao said while getting up. " I'll join you in a song as well."

* * *

The three girls made their way to backstage, there were dresses set up and ready for the three to wear. Xiao an red to pink one, Da a red to purple and Mi Xun a red to black one...The dresses were similar to a regular chinese dress, but there was only one flap and it covered the left leg it came down in a slant to the left.

* * *

" These clothes are quite showy..." Da said as she put on the costume.

" Sister...Just grow up for once...This is for our husbands." Xiao replied.

" This is for Gan Ning and Lu Xun for me..." Mi Xun blushed.

" You like those two?!" The two Qiaos replied.

" They're nice...Maybe if I give it more thought...I would like to stay here...with one of them, but I can't be thinking of that must I?" Mi Xun smiled and entered the stage.

" She likes them." The two Qiaos snickered and entered the stage behind her.

* * *

" Lady Mi Xun..." Zhou Tai replied as he saw the ladies enter the stage.

" Zhou Tai we're doing a song...so open the curtains.." Mi Xun demanded of Zhou Tai.

" Yes, Mi'lady." Zhou Tai slowly opened the curtains, Xiao ran to the other side and Mi Xun went behind the second curtain.

* * *

The music started...Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, Gan Ning, and Lu Xun were sitting front row to the stage...The screeching of the violins could only add up to one song....

* * *

ZhouMiXun: What could this song be?! I don't know! R&R! Read next chapter to find out?! 


	9. Episode 9: The Dancing Flames

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dynasty Warriors and the songs that I use I do not own either I give as much credit to the artist/song. I don't really know alot of information on some of the songs.

* * *

" So...We're going to sing?" Da asked ZhouMiXun. 

" This chapter at least!" ZhouMiXun said while looking through some papers.

" You know...when you do that...you look like Zhou Yu?" Xiao said as she stared at the author of this story.

" I know...I know. I get it all the time...I'm a freaking Zhou Yu imposter or something like that...I FOUND IT?!" ZhouMiXun held a paper in the air. " Let's get this party started?!"

* * *

**Wu's Fate**

**Episode 9: The Dancing Flames**

* * *

The crowd was getting restless...The violin screeching wasn't helping either...Suddenly the music changed dramatically...It was just plain beautiful...Three girls entered from behind the curtains. Xiao through the left curtain that was hidden between the first and second curtains...Da on the opposite side of Xiao entered as well...Mi Xun just out from the center one.

* * *

" In this quiet night...I'm waiting for you..." Mi Xun sang as she slowly approached the front of the stage.

" Forgetting the past...and dreaming of you..."Xiao Qiao knew this song, she walked towards the front of the stage and joined in.

" Time passes by...And memories fade...But time can't erase the love that we've made." Da Qiao followed her sisters example, seeing that she knew this song.

" And the stars in the sky, that I wish upon...Can't bring you back to my side..." Mi Xun looked at Zhou Yu then quickly turned to look at Gan Ning and Lu Xun.

" Though you're not here with me..." Da sang while looking at Sun Ce.

" I dream of the day we'll meet again..." Xiao sang just looking around at the crowd, but more or less looking at Zhou Yu.

" Hold me close...So deep in your heart, I will find you." The three girls sang in unison.

" No matter where I have to go..." Da sang with such feeling that the crowd seemed to start to cave in with their true feelings.

" And dream of me for I will be there..."Xiao said as she stared into Zhou Yu's eyes from the stage.

" Follow the stars...That lead...Into the quiet night..."Mi Xun's voice faded into the silence of the room.

* * *

The whole room was consumed in applause...The three girls surpased even the songs that the guys had sang...

Xiao was suprised to see even that Zhou Yu's anger was appeased by her performance, and was delighted with joy. She smiled, took a bow, and waved at the rest of the audience.

Da looked at her husband that was being perverted and was eyeing the outfit that she was in...She didn't care, he was happy and so was she this was a time for happiness not sorrow...

Mi Xun turned to look at Da and Xiao, but the strange thing was...her clothes were slightly blowing in the wind. How could that be if the building was sealed and no one around her was moving? Mi Xun gasped for air before collapsing on the stage...

* * *

" MI XUN!!!!" Da and Xiao screamed as they saw her fall...It was the last thing that she had heard before blacking out.

* * *

Mi Xun laid on the floor out...the wound in her arm was now turning purple...Something was spreading inside her skin...Gan Ning and Lu Xun rushed over to her aid once more. Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, Zhou Tai and Sun Jian followed after them after they finished clapping.

" She's out..." Gan Ning said as he checked for a pulse.

" Gan Ning...look..." Lu Xun moved her bandages a little...The area where the arrow had hit was turning purple. " Skin only turns purple when there was poison on the object."

" You mean, Lady Xiao Qiao hit her with a poison arrow?!" Gan Ning said while turning around to look at Xiao Qiao. " Where'd you get those arrows?!"

" I got them from Zhou Yu's room..." Xiao Qiao stepped back. " I didn't know that they were posionous..."

" Those were experimental arrows Xiao!" Zhou Yu said as he jumped on to the stage. " Those were created to test on Shu in the next battle in two days?!"

" I thought that they were just ordinary arrows..." Xiao Qiao said about to cry.

" Xiao Qiao until Lady Mi Xun re-awakens...We will have to make sure that you are closed off from any weaponry." Sun Jian said walking up the steps to the stage.

" But...I just...." Xiao Qiao said as she broke into tears, she ran to her sister's chest and cried.

" Xiao...It's okay...Don't worry. You'll be fine." Da Qiao said as she comforted her sister.

* * *

ZhouMiXun: Next chapter! Will Xiao Qiao's name be cleared?

Nani Shiyami: Doubt it...

ZhouMiXun: Will Lu Xun and Gan Ning be able to save Mi Xun from the deadly poison?

Nani Shiyami: It's a story...she'll get better...

Zhou Mi Xun: Will Wu ever be able to not have any problems?! Next time on! The Mysterious Mi Xun!!! Episode 10: Eat this Xiao Qiao!

Nani Shiyami: R&R!


	10. Episode 10: Eat This Xiao Qiao Part 1 of...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dynasty Warriors or any of the songs that I use. I give as much credit as I can to those artists as I can, but please don't blame me for not knowing all of the details.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry guys, I forgot for the last chapter's song was in the anime Gundam SeeD...I was rushing that I forgot to put the credit...

* * *

**Wu's Fate**

**Episode 10: Eat This Xiao Qiao!**

**Part 1 of 4**

* * *

Mi Xun was lying in bed, she was asleep, so peacefully they think at least. Her skin has turned back to the normal color of light tan, but Zhou Yu and Gan Ning were not sure if the poison has gotten to her system or not. Another person was in the room, sitting in a chair next to the bed as if waiting for the person to awaken at any moment.

* * *

It was Lu Xun, he was sitting next to her bed, his eyes were closed he was thinking about something. Probably thinking about what would happen if she died from the poison...or when she leaves for Shu tomorrow...

" Mi Xun are you awake yet?" Lu Xun asked not moving from his position in the chair.

There was no response...You could hear her slight breathing if you were silent...but that did not indicate if she would be okay. She seemed fine, Lu Xun was always with her so if she was getting sick he would've noticed it. She still laid there motionless, the ocasional movement of her lungs moving her chest, but that was all.

" When will you get up?" Lu Xun asked out loud, then there was a loud knock on the door. " Come in."

It was Gan Ning, he was carrying some bottles with him. He seemed to be kinda...out of it...Maybe all of those drinks that they had the other night wasn't such a good idea. He was fine when he was helping out Mi Xun, but now it seems that the alcohol had gotten to him...The poor fool Lu Xun thought.

" Has our little princess awaken?" Gan Ning said while placing the bottles down on a side table and taking another chair and massaging his forehead.

" No, she hasn't...not even moved. Do you think she could've..." Lu Xun paused before Gan Ning yelled.

" NO! Lu Xun, you can't give up! She's your best friend! You basically grew up with her. She cared for you hand you want to think that she's dead?! Look at her body! It's still moving slightly! She's still breathing! We still have a chance!" Gan Ning said as he stopped to massage his head again. Gan Ning...You moron, stop yelling you are having a hangover and you are making your headache worse...

" Anyways...what are in those bottles?" Lu Xun pointed to the bottles that Gan Ning had brought in.

" Oh...Those? Lord Zhou Yu said that they are some medicines that we should give her in an hour." Gan Ning said while yawning.

" C'mon Mi Xun...Wake up..." Lu Xun said as he placed her right hand in his hands. " Don't give up in there."

* * *

" Where..." Mi Xun stood up and looked around her, the room that she had awaken to was a swirl of every color...Every single color changed to another one in a few seconds. It gave her a headache, but she had to figure out where to go.

Mi Xun....Mi Xun... A strange voice came out from the entire room

" Who's there?" Mi Xun turned around in search of the source of the voice.

I know....I know.... The strange voice continued to speak from no specific source.

" You know what?" Mi Xun ran forward to where she thought the voice had come from, but she had gone no where...it was as if she couldn't move to anywhere new.

Everything....that you do... The voice continued to speak. Why you really want to leave Wu for Shu....

" You Lie?! No one knows the reason!" Mi Xun said as she turned around trying to find the source once more.

I do not lie Lady Mi Xun... The strange voice was getting closer to her, but she could not figure out where it was coming from.

" Who are you...At least tell me that?!" Mi Xun said as she turned to where the voice was coming from.

A man dressed in a dark purple robe appeared. My name is Sima Yi...Lord Cao Cao's strategist...

" How'd you get in here...How do I get out?!" Mi Xun yelled at Sima Yi.

That is not something for me to tell you at this moment... He responded and pulled out his black feathered fan. I am here on bussiness...You are leaving Wu for Shu because of Lord Zhou Yu? Or is it another reason? Maybe you know someone for Wei that is leaving for Shu on the same day as you are?

" The only person that I know from Wei is Zhang He!" Mi Xun responded with a slight bit of hatred in her voice.

Is that true? Lord Zhang He says that he does not know you...Sima Yi responded in such a way that it send chills down Mi Xun's spine.

" I met him a while back when I was still a child!" Mi Xun replied, she was losing breathe.

Oh? You are starting to fade...Well this means that I can not stay any longer today...I will be back another night... With those last words, Sima Yi vanished into the colorful walls all the while laughing menacingly.

" Hey wait?!" Mi Xun ran towards where Sima Yi went and appeared in her room...a place that everyone has in their own minds...a place where one can think things out. Mi Xun looked around and sighed at another failure. " How'd I get here?"

* * *

" Uuuuuhhhh?" Mi Xun opened her eyes. " Lu Xun? Where am I?"

* * *

Gan Ning was asleep in the chair that he was sitting in...Slouched in the chair, but he was asleep...

* * *

" You are in the infirmary...You passed out last night...We think it was some poison on the arrow that Xiao Qiao had shot at you...Lord Zhou Yu is taking the blame for his wife..." Lu Xun said as he stood up.

" The papers...I forgot to give you guys the lyrics!" Mi Xun said as she tried to get up to rush to her room.

" I found the papers, made copies, and handed them out to the guys...You need to rest. I'll get you some clothes and some food...Don't wake Gan Ning...He's been grumpy all morning." Lu Xun said as he moved to the door, opened it, exited out of it and closed it behind him.

* * *

ZhouMiXun: Okay...Break time?! Three hours later... Okay, back to work everyone!

* * *

" Sima...Yi...That was the man that was in my dream..."Mi Xun said as she sat up, pulling the blanket up so that it would cover her.

" Huh? Mi Xun?" Gan Ning said as he looked around the very small room.

" Oh...Gan Ning...Did I wake you up?" Mi Xun asked the now awake man.

" Oh...I guess so... So, you feeling better? Sun Jian and Zhou Yu wanted to see you as soon as you woke up." Gan Ning got up to leave to get the two, but then paused. " Oh yeah...I almost forgot! You need to take this medicine...Zhou Yu made it...as an apology I guess..." Gan Ning poured some of the medicines into a small cup and handed it to Mi Xun. " Drink up!" The happy ex-pirate said as he left the room and she sat there in quiet...

"Thank you...." Mi Xun picked up the cup and drank from it slowly...it smelled wonderful even though it was medicine...Zhou Yu knew that she wouldn't take anything if it didn't smell like the summers at the castle...The fresh smell of roses and lillies...The scent of coconut milk being used for sweet rice... " Zhou Yu....My lord...I am sorry..."

* * *

" Zhou Yu! I command that you take charge for your vassal." Sun Jian said as he sat up in his seat looking down at the strategist.

" But my lord! She is doing no harm!" Zhou Yu said trying to protect Mi Xun's safety.

" Is she not doing any harm? What if she goes off to Liu Bei or Cao Cao's forces! What then! She will tell Sima Yi or Zhuge Liang our plans?!" Sun Jian yelled out loud seeming to get more annoyed by the strategists words.

" SHE WOULD NEVER TELL ZHUGE LIANG OR SIMA YI!!!!" Zhou Yu yelled at Sun Jian, Zhou Yu gasped at his action. " Please forgive me my lord..."

" Zhou Yu...I shall always forgive you since you are like a son to me..." Sun Jian replied in a cold tone of voice.

"....My lord...my vassal only wishes to leave due to my wedding this afternoon....I shall kill her before...the wedding..." Zhou Yu said as he hung his head and bowed before leaving Sun Jian's room.

" This is perfect....Mi Xun will be dead by this evening..." Sun Jian smirked and then laughed evilly.

* * *

ZhouMiXun: There's no singing in this one...and I'm starting to get sick and tired of writing like this....so I think I'm going to make them sing again...R&R, doods! I'm probably not going to be writing that much since school's back an all...so maybe one chapter every two weeks. Ja ne! 


	11. Episode 11: Eat This Xiao Qiao Part 2 of...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dynasty Warriors, nor any of the songs that I use. Credit is at the bottom of the song.

* * *

**Wu's Fate**

**Episode 11: Eat This Xiao Qiao**

**Part 2 of 4**

* * *

Lu Xun ran through the halls of the castle, trying to find Lord Sun Jian and Lord Zhou Yu. Lu Xun was breathing faster and faster with every breath that he took, it seemed that he would never be able to find the two lords until...now...

* * *

" Oh, gosh! My head! You stupid idiot watch where your going!" Lu Xun said on the floor holding his head. " You nearly cracked my skull open!"

" Who's the idiot?" Zhou Yu looked down at the younger strategist. " And it isn't my fault that you ran into my chest."

" What the hell are you wearing armor underneath your clothes!" Lu Xun asked Zhou Yu in the most polite tone of voice as he stood up.

" That is none of your concern, young one...Why are you in such a rush?" Zhou Yu asked dusting off his clothes.

" Lady Mi Xun has awoken and I needed to tell you and Lord Sun Jian." Lu Xun bowed as he hurried off to Sun Jian's room.

" So...Mi Xun has awoken? I'll just kill her after the wedding..." Zhou Yu whispered to himself.

* * *

" Where's Lord Sun Jian?" Lu Xun looked at the two guards that stood infront of Sun Jian's doorway.

" Lord Sun Jian has left to go see Lady Mi Xun." Both guards repiled.

" Crap!" Lu Xun turned around and sprinted back.

* * *

" Hmmm..." Mi Xun took another sip of the medicine. " I wonder when the weddings are going to be held..."

There was a knock on the door...Mi xun still couldn't get out of bed since she wasn't wearing anything...She looked at the door thinking that it could've been Lu Xun...

" May I come in?" The voice was familiar, yet distant to Mi Xun as she sat in bed.

" The doors unlocked..." Mi Xun replied as she pulled up the covers.

" Mi Xun?" Zhou Yu looked directly at the feminine body that hid underneath the blanket and covers.

" Oh! It's you Zhou Yu." Mi Xun put the covers back down, but still had them high enough to cover her body. " I didn't recognize your voice."

" Figures, you've been asleep for nearly 12 hours." Zhou Yu said as he took a seat. " Like the medicine?"

" Yes, very much, thank you." Mi Xun bowed her head in respect as she drank the rest of the medicine.

" I figure that Gan Ning gave you a little too much of it seeing I told him just to tip the bottle and count to one." Zhou Yu laughed.

" Wha...What?! I'm not supposed to be drinking this much medicine!?" Mi Xun screamed.

" It's not going to kill you Mi Xun. It's just going to increase the rate that you recover. The weddings are going to be held later today before dinner." Zhou Yu said while he laughed at Mi Xun's reaction.

" I'm sorry...My lord..." Mi Xun said as she placed the cup on a side table.

" Sorry about what...Mi Xun." Zhou Yu's expression changed back to his normally serious face.

" I'm...I'm sorry about leaving...I hope that you and Lady Xiao Qiao have a beautiful life together..." Mi Xun said as she bowed her head.

" Don't worry...Just don't worry about it..." Zhou Yu placed his hand on the handle of his sword...he was about to swing when the door opened, Lu Xun and Sun Jian were standing there.

" Lady Mi Xun! What a suprise! I thought that you would never wake up!" Sun Jian said as he walked over to the bed.

" I'm back." Lu Xun said as he took a seat next to Mi Xun.

" Hello...." Mi Xun said as she looked up and smiled at the new arrivals.

* * *

" Da...Do you think that Lord Sun Jian will ask Zhou Yu to kill Mi Xun?" Xiao Qiao asked her sister who carefully unbraided Xiao's hair, letting the newly unbraided hair show its curved form.

" I think so...She is going to defect..." Da Qiao replied as she unbraided another braid. " Stop talking it'll ruin my concentration."

" Yes, sister." Xiao replied sitting still and calm in the chair as her sister finished the unbraiding.

If they do kill her...Who knows how many Wu officers might defect in retaliation to what Lord Sun Jian has done...But if Lord Sun Jian doesn't do this...then it might be the end of Wu. Da thought to herself, knowing that if she had told it to her sister it would infuriate her.

* * *

" So, Mi Xun...Your performance last night was beautiful." Sun Jian said as he picked up Mi Xun's left hand. " My dear, would you happen to honor us with your presence tonight at the wedding?"

" Um....Lord Sun Jian...I didn't prepare for the wedding...so I don't think that I ca-." Mi Xun was cut off by Sun Jian's cheerful voice.

" My dear lady, the dress is nothing, but a mere factor!! You can have any dress that is here! Just say which and you shall have it!" Sun Jian said in a tone that alarmed Mi Xun to know that something was wrong.

" My Lord...." Mi Xun paused for a moment.

" Lord Sun Jian, I have a dress already prepared for Lady Mi Xun." Lu Xun bowed respectivly towards the ruler of Wu.

" Oh! Lu Xun you do? That is very becoming of a young gentlemen!" Sun Jian turned and let go of Mi Xun's hand. " I shall want to see it Lu Xun..."

" It is already in the room, my lord." Lu Xun went to the back of the room and opened the curtains to reveal the dress hanging on a manican-type thing.

" Lu Xun...Where'd you get it..." Mi Xun stared amazed at the dress. The dress was a cream dress, with rose-colored jewels randomly placed on the skirt. The top part it had long sleeves...sorta like Zhou Yu's, but it had a cut from the shoulder to shoulder so you could see her neck.

" I was able to make it...I made it in some of my spare time." Lu Xun said as he hung his head in embarassment. " So...Will you wear it? I have a rose colored jade necklace also..."

" Lu Xun..." Mi Xun said as she looked down at the bed. " I..."

" Splendid Lord Lu Xun! I shall expect you and Lady Mi Xun to arrive on time to the wedding then. I shall be off!" Sun Jian quickly left the room hiding his anger inside the slightest bit of joy that he had for his son's wedding that was to occur later that day.

" So...What next?" Mi Xun asked when suddenly her eyes went blank and she fell to the right side of the bed and fell off it.

" Mi Xun!" Lu Xun ran over to aid her as Gan Ning had just entered and Zhou Yu took his leave without saying a word.

* * *

I am back...Lady Mi Xun... It was Sima Yi's voice again.

" Why are you here?" Mi Xun asked, standing once again in the swirl of colors.

I am here to get awnsers from you. Oh, great lady of Wu. Sima Yi let out one of his maniac laughs.

" I am not going to give you any awnsers!" Mi Xun replied.

Is that so? Aren't you the one that is going to run to Lord Liu Bei? Sima Yi smirked as he walked out of the colors.

" It doesn't matter if I am going to run to Lord Liu Bei or Lord Cao Cao!" She yelled at him. " Just as long as it's away from Zhou Yu!"

Then why do you get angry...You still have feelings for Lord Zhou Yu don't you? Sima Yi gave Mi Xun a cold stare.

" I...I..I..I do have feelings for him..." Mi Xun said as she fell to the ground. " I know that he won't be able to be with me..."

Sima Yi! BEGONE! An unfamiliar voice was heard in the distance before Mi Xun looked up to look at Sima Yi to see him being blasted by a light green beam.

" Who's there?!" Mi Xun turned around and looked for the new voice.

Zhuge Liang! What are you doing in the girl's mind! Sima Yi yelled at the younger strategist.

I should ask you the same question...This girl has a right to choose who she wants to run to...Let us depart and await her decision Sima Yi...Let us giver her two months to reach either capital of our kingdoms before we mess with her. Zhuge Liang said as he approached the fallen girl and Sima Yi.

This will not be over Zhuge Liang... Sima Yi got up and left in a rush.

Lady Mi Xun...Are you alright? Zhuge Liang approached and kneeled next to her. Here....Zhuge Liang casted a small healing spell on the girl.

" Why are you doing this?" Mi Xun glared at him.

I am doing this because I am not one to want innocent people to get hurt...You are innocent for now at least...You may still have feelings for Lord Zhou Yu, but you know that you will have to give up those feelings one day...Zhuge Liang stood up and waved his fan while smiling at her for a moment and then left her in the swirl of colors.

" To give up these feelings..." Mi Xun looked up as the room began to turn from a dark blue-ish purple to a deep relaxing green to a vibrant red.

* * *

" GAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Mi Xun awoke and screamed.

* * *

ZhouMiXun: Okay...See ya! R&R!!!

Zhou Yu: Why did you make me try to kill you?

ZhouMiXun:....I didn't I just made you grab the handle of your sword...

Zhou Yu: You made me act like a violent-

ZhouMiXun: Shut up you old man...

Everyone gasps at ZhouMiXun's tone of voice towards Zhou Yu.

ZhouMiXun: The wedding...the betrayal...and the lost love...R&R!


	12. Episode 12: Eat This Xiao Qiao Part 3 of...

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dyansty Warrior characters, or any songs that I have used in my stories. Singer/Band/Group credit will be given at the end of the song.

* * *

**Wu's Fate**

**Episode 12: Eat This Xiao Qiao**

**Part 3 of 4**

* * *

The four that were to be wed were standing on a beautiful altar, they were surrounded with white roses, cheering friends and family. The ceremony was just about to start. Everyone was in the crowd Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Zhou Tai, Sun Jian, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang, and Taishi Ci, at least those were the people that Mi Xun could recognize.

* * *

Mi Xun slowly turned to leave from the ceremony. _I'll get her for that wound...I'll get Xiao Qiao...She'll die today. _" Lu Xun, I have to go to the restroom, I'll be back shortly." 

" Okay." Lu Xun nodded his head and continued to watch the ceremony.

" Be back soon." She whispered back to Lu Xun as she quickly slipped out of the room and ran towards the barracks. _I'm positive that not all of the soldiers are happy with Lord Zhou Yu...And they know that it is not right to allow me to get injured since I've always taken care of theirs...They will help me in my plan..._

* * *

Mi Xun slipped into Zhou Yu's room and stole some of the experimental arrows...after that she took some of Zhou Yu's money, that was 'hidden' in his drawer of his...briefs/boxers..._This is just the beginning Zhou Yu...Hehhehehehehe...Just the beginning...

* * *

" If it isn't Lady Mi Xun!" A few soldiers, three to be exact stood up and bowed at her presence. _

" I have a favor to ask of you." Mi Xun said as she approached the soldiers.

" What is it Lady Mi Xun is it about Lord Zhou Yu?" The soldiers replied in unison.

" It's about his wife, yesterday she shot me with an arrow and I want to shoot her with one...I want her to experience the pain that I did yesterday. Will you help me do this?" Mi Xun stared coldly at the soldiers.

" .....Yes, Lady Mi Xun." The soldiers replied in hesitation.

" Okay." Mi Xun went over to the weapon storage room in the barracks and took out a bow and a quiver of arrows and tossed on to each of the three soldiers. " Let's go." Mi Xun said while she threw a quiver of arrows over her shoulder and left the barracks with the three soldiers following her.

* * *

" The wedding is ending... Where is Mi Xun?" Lu Xun turned around to see four arrows fly past him and towards the four standing at the altar.

* * *

" DIE XIAO QIAO!?" Mi Xun yelled as she readied another arrow and aimed it at Xiao Qiao.

* * *

" What?" Sun Ce turned and delfected the arrow with his tonfas that he hid underneath his long sleeves. " Da!" He ran over to his wife and deflected the arrow that was aimed at her. 

" Mi Xun?" Zhou Yu turned around and deflected the arrow by unsheating his sword. " Xia-!"

By the time Zhou Yu turned to deflect Xiao's arrow it had already pierced her skin. " AHHHH!!!" Xiao laid on the ground clutching her clothes, bleeding drastically.

* * *

" Die?!" A strange glow came out of Mi Xun when she let go of the second arrow and it flew directly towards the fallen Xiao Qiao. The second arrow was infused with Mi Xun's anger and hatred towards Xiao Qiao. 

" Lady Mi Xun, get out of here?!" The soldiers cried as they let go of their second arrows aimed at the other three.

* * *

" You aren't going to get away with this Mi Xun!" Sun Ce said as he deflected the two arrows with ease. 

" Mi Xun, what is the meaning of this!" Zhou Yu said as he deflected the arrow aimed at him, and forgot about the arrow aimed at Xiao, that pierced her skin again causing another scream of pain.

* * *

" Lady Mi Xun!!! RUN!!!" The soldiers cried as they readied another arrow. 

" I'm sorry, I leave everything to you guys....Also, I will be your enemies the next time we meet....so listen very carefully to Lord Zhou Yu's instructions." Mi Xun ran back to her room.

" Just run LADY MI XUN!!!" The soldiers screamed.

" What do I need...." Mi Xun quickly attached the bow to the quiver so that the quiver and bow would be on her back. She picked up her sword that was designed for her to mimic Zhou Yu's sword and his techniques. " Is that all?" she looked around her room...There wasn't much left there...an umbrella that Zhou Yu had given her when they were little because it was pouring and she was standing outside in the courtyard staring into the stars and she was getting soaked...Mi Xun picked the umbrella up and unwrapped two belts that were placed on the quiver for any extra quivers that could be attached with the belts and secured the umbrella in the belts. " That's all..." She placed the quiver back on her back sorta like a back pack and then attached the sheathed sword to a belt and placed the belt around her waist. " Good bye...Wu..." Mi Xun fled with incredible speed and reached the gate even before Zhou Yu had begun to come after her.

* * *

" Xiao...I'll be back okay? Don't worry. I'll get her. Come back here?!" Zhou Yu jumped off the altar and ran after her with his sword drawn. 

" Xiao, are you alright? Sun Ce, we're going to our room to get her treated." Da ran over to her sister's side and helped her treat the wounds and remove the arrows.

* * *

" You'll have to catch me Zhou Yu!" Mi Xun said as she ran through the castle gates and into the forest that lied across the castle. 

" You won't leave me behind and I demand and explanation!" Zhou Yu said as he followed the girl.

" If you understood me, I wouldn't be doing what I am now!" Mi Xun said as she ran through some bushes, which scratched her legs leaving slightly bleeding cuts.

" I don't care?!" Zhou Yu sliced through the bushes that Mi Xun had just blazed through. " Uhhh?" Zhou Yu had fallen into one of Mi Xun pit traps, causing him to fall 2 meters under.

" You understand why I'm doing this now?" Mi Xun said as she walked back and looked down the hole.

" No." Zhou Yu replied in a cold tone.

" I'm doing this to spite you and your dear Xiao Qiao...I hate you both...and I hope you die?!" Mi Xun aimed an arrow and fired it at him, then fled for a Wei town that was a few miles away, the sky began to darken and it began to pour out the tears of angels...

* * *

" When I pretend, everything is what I want it to be..." Lu Xun sang as people passed by to help Xiao Qiao. 

" I look exactly what you had always wanted to see." Zhou Yu sang as he leaned against the dirt wall.

" When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am...Stealing second after second just cause I know I can..." Mi Xun said as she ran through the bushes towards the small town that was on the border of Wei.

" But I can't pretend this is the way it will stay..." Gan Ning sang as he watched the people running past him as he walked towards the gates.

" I'm just trying to bend the truth..." Mi Xun sang as she stopped to catch her breathe.

" I can't pretend I'm..." Zhou Yu said as he wiped some tears from his eyes.

" Who you want me to be...So I'm lying my way from you..." Mi Xun sang as she jumped into a small river that she had to cross seeing that she didn't want to have to go through the bridge where Wu soldiers gaurded from the Wei forces.

" No...No turning back now..." Gan Ning sang as he leaned agains the front castle gate of Wu.

" I wanna be pushed aside...So let me go..." Mi Xun sang as she reached the other side of the river and stopped to look back at the kingdom she had just left.

" No...No turning back now..." Zhou Yu sang as he looked up at the sky and began to think of a plan to excape from the now wet ditch.

" Let me take back my life...I'd rather be, all alone..." Mi Xun sang as she pulled out the umbrella and opened it to shelter herself from the rain.

" No...No turning back now..." Lu Xun sang as he ran towards the front castle gates.

" Anywhere on my own...'Cause I can see..." Mi Xun sang as she tried to squeeze some water out from her clothes.

" No...No turning back now..." Sun Ce sang in a very unusual tone and began to walk towards the front castle gates.

" The very worst part of you...is me.." Mi Xun sang as she hung her head as she stopped trying to dry out her clothes and sighed at the position that she had just placed herself in.

" I remeber what they taught to me..." Lu Xun sang as she reached the gate and nodded to Gan Ning then began to run out into the forest to see if he could catch Mi Xun.

" Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be..." Mi Xun remembered how all of the other ladies at the castle told her that she should spend less time working and helping Zhou Yu with strategies and more on woman things like make-up and food preperation.

" Remember listening to all of that..." Gan Ning sang as he closed his eyes and a tear fell.

" And this again...so I pretended up a person who was fitting in..." Mi Xun sang as she began to walk towards the Wei town.

" And now you think is person, really is me..." Zhou Yu sang as he rested against the muddy walls again.

" And I'm trying to bend the truth.." Mi Xun sang as she ran across a soaking wet field, it was still pouring.

" But the more I push..." Sun Ce sang as he reached the castle gates and punched the left side of the gate.

" The more I'm pulling away...'Cause I'm lying my way from you." Mi Xun sang as she stopped underneath a giant tree that seemed to be good shelter since it wasn't a thunderstorm.

" No...No turning back now..." Gan Ning sang as he began to make his way to the forest.

" I wanna be pushed aside...So let me go..." Mi Xun sang as she removed the first layer of her clothes and let out her hair,

" No...No turning back now..." Zhou Yu sang as he looked up at the sky and tears began to stream down his face.

" Let me take back my life...I'd rather be, all alone..." Mi Xun sang as she pulled twirled the umbrella thinking out what to do next.

" No...No turning back now..." Lu Xun sang as ran through the bushes in the forest.

" Anywhere on my own...'Cause I can see..." Mi Xun sang as she closed her eyes.

" No...No turning back now..." Sun Ce sang in a very unusual tone and looked at Gan Ning with cold eyes.

" The very worst part of you...The very worst part of you...Is me..." Mi Xun sang as she looked at the river seeing if anyone was following her.

" This isn't want I wanted to be..." Lu Xun sang as he reached the bridge and paused to look around to see if she were there.

" I never thought that what I said...Would have you running from me..." Zhou Yu sang as he thrusted his sword into one of the muddy walls.

" Like this..." Mi Xun said as she sheathed her sword at site of Lu Xun

" This isn't want I wanted to be..." Lu Xun sang as he ran across to the bridge and what he thought was Mi Xun sitting down.

" I never thought that what I said...Would have you running from me..." Sun Ce sang as he made his way to the forest.

" Like this..." Zhou Yu sang as he repeatedly stabed the muddy wall.

" This isn't want I wanted to be..." Lu Xun sang as he reached Mi Xun and he took off his hat and jacket.

" I never thought that what I said...Would have you running from me..." Zhou Yu sang as he sheathed his sword and kicked the wall.

" Like this..." Sun Ce said as he reached where Zhou Yu had fallen..

" YOU!!" Mi Xun yelled as she saw Lu Xun approaching her.

" No...No turning back now..." Gan Ning sang as he ran through the forest and to the bridge.

" I wanna be pushed aside...So let me go..." Mi Xun sang as she saw Lu Xun approaching her

" No...No turning back now..." Zhou Yu sang as he looked up at the sky and heard Sun Ce's steps.

" Let me take back my life...I'd rather be, all alone..." Mi Xun sang as put the umbrella over her head and walked over to where Lu Xun was.

" No...No turning back now..." Lu Xun sang as he hugged Mi Xun

" Anywhere on my own...'Cause I can see..." Mi Xun whispered as she held on to the umbrella's handle.

" No...No turning back now..." Gan Ning turned around and looked at the castle.

" The very worst part of you...The very worst part of you...Is me..." Mi Xun sang as she fell and Lu Xun dropped with her to catch her, she cried into his arms. He placed the hat on her head and the coat around her...It was something that they used to do a long time ago when they were children...This old game that they used to play...

Lying from You by Linkin Park, number 4 on Meteora

* * *

" Don't leave me...again...I love you Mi Xun..." Lu Xun whispered to his fallen love. 

" I'm sorry I caused so much trouble....Lu Xun..." She cried into his arms. " I'm sorry that I can't be with you..."

" Shhhh...It's okay now..."

* * *

" So...do you guys ever get bored from standing guard?" Gan Ning said as he looked at the guards. " Because to me it seems boring..." 

" It's not boring Lord Gan Ning! It is an honor to defend our kingdom!" The guards responded lively.

" What ever you feaking morons." Gan Ning said as he made his way back to the castle.

* * *

Zhou Yu climbed out of the ditch a few hours later.. 

" God damn it! How could I have fallen into a trap!" He kicked the ground. " I am strategist! She was only a vassal! How could I not notice a trap that was placed on Wu territory!?"

" Bro!" Sun Ce cried as he ran over to his sworn brother.

" What the fucking hell you you fucking want! Sun Ce!" ZHou Yu turned and glared directly at his sworn brother.

" Chill bro. I know that your pissed about the Mi Xun thing, but you know that she had to...Your wife did shoot her first..." Sun Ce said before covering his head in an attempt to block Zhou Yu's yelling.

" You think that I GOD #$#$ CARE?! OF ALL THE TIMES THAT SHE COULD'VE SHOT HER SHE DECIDED TO SHOOT MY WIFE AT THE WEDDING CEREMONY!" Zhou Yu was now directly screaming into Sun Ce's ears. " I DON'T GIVE A #$# WHO SHE IS I WANT HER HEAD?!"

" Bro! CALM DOWN! SHE DIDN'T KILL XIAO SO DON'T GET #$#$ PISSED?!" Sun Ce said as he puched his brother in the face.

" How...how dare you hit me! I swear Sun Ce! Your father will hear about this!" Zhou Yu said as he held his face, his nose was bleeding now and his clothes were covered in mud.

" I don't care bro...You need to be calm and you need to think because now...Our enemies know what we didn't want them to..." Sun Ce said as he left his sworn brother in silence.

" It doesn't matter...As long as we kill Mi Xun before she gets to either castle...We won't need to care about that." Zhou Yu said as he wiped his bloody nose on his sleeve and made his way through the forest to the castle, it was still pouring and there seemed to be no end.

* * *

ZhouMiXun: Short eh? Anyways, R&R! S_weet, sweet revenge..._Nevermind...This is the revised version! 

Sima Yi: Yeah! REVENGE?!

ZhouMiXun: Stop reading my thoughts?!

Zhuge Liang: You think that I'm cute?

ZhouMiXun: N-!

Zhou Yu: Later!

ZhouMiXun: I hate you all....


	13. Episode 13: Eat This Xiao Qiao Part 4 of...

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dyansty Warrior characters, or any songs that I have used in my stories. Singer/Band/Group credit will be given at the end of the song.

* * *

ZhouMiXun: This is the last of the four parts of Eat This Xiao Qiao... 

Zhou Yu: That was pathetic!

ZhouMiXun: Shut up Zhou Yu! Or else I'll make Zhuge Liang turn you into a frog!

Zhou Yu: You wouldn't dare!

Zhuge Liang: Mwahahahaha! _Zhuge Liang turns Zhou Yu into a frog._

ZhouMiXun: Seee? I told you!

* * *

Note: These are the character's ages...I should've posted this up earlier...I've made them younger and older depending on the character because I need them to be fairly young...and more will be posted in later chapters. 

Zhou Yu, 23

Sun Ce, 24

Da Qiao, 19

Xiao Qiao, 18

Gan Ning, 25

Lu Xun, 15

Mi Xun, 19,

Zhou Tai, 26

Sun Jian, 39, I don't really know what age he should be.

Jiang Wei, 23

Xiang Chan, 22

* * *

**Wu's Fate**

**Episode 13: Eat This Xiao Qiao**

**Part 4 of 4**

* * *

" Da? Do you think they got her?" Xiao said as she got up from her seat infront of the mirror.

" I don't know...Sun Ce came home last night pretty angry, so...I'm not sure Xiao." Da said as she arranged some flowers in a vase.

" What if they didn't and she comes back to fight me? What if she tries to kill me?!" Xiao had broken into tears. " Is she doing this just because I married Zhou Yu?!"

" Xiao, I told you already. I do not know and you need to calm down before you have another breakdown." Da said as she got up to walk to the dresser.

" But D-!" Xiao cried out loud.

" I said to not worry!" Da said as she snapped at her little sister. " Sun Ce and Zhou Yu will find her and take care of her. You need not worry about such trivial things Xiao. Our husbands are the best and the greatest of Wu, so don't worry." Da had calmed to a normal tone and smiled at her little sister. _They wouldn't let us down after what that girl did to us on our wedding day...They would never fail us._

" Yes, big sister..." Xiao hung her head as she thought of Zhou Yu. " Didn't they leave for war yet?"

" I don't think so. I think they are still in the barracks training." Da said as she folded some of Sun Ce's clothes.

* * *

" Lu Xun...You aren't angry at me?" Mi Xun said as she looked up at Lu Xun who was leaning over her , covering her from the sun. 

" Why should I? Mi Xun you know that the two of us are childhood friends, and no matter what nothing can break the bond that we share." Lu Xun said as he sat beside Mi Xun flicking his hair to the side, the two were still soaking wet, so the hair that he just flicked away plastered to his face again.

" I thought you of all people would be angry at me...Tell Gan Ning that I'm sorry...Oh, and Zhou Tai as well...Tell Sun Shang Xiang that I'm sorry also...I bet Zhou Yu and Sun Ce are really angry at me right now..." Mi Xun stopped and hung her head. " Lu Xun...If I ever get into any trouble with them...Will you come to save me?" Mi Xun turned her head and looked at the man that was sitting next to her. _I know that you won't be there all the time, but you know that I can take care of myself...but what if Zhou Yu tried to attack me when I go back to visit you?_

" Of course I will." Lu Xun replied in an unusual and Sun Ce like tone. " I'll always be there when your in trouble, Mi Xun...Always."_ I hope at least...If you go to Cao Cao's side...or even Liu Bei's...and I'm not in that battle...How am I supposed to protect you then? Mi Xun...don't leave... _" I'll tell Gan Ning and Zhou Tai sorry...Sun Shang Xiang, well she tries to make frequent visits to Lord Liu Bei because of their child, you know that right? Isn't today...your birthday?"

" So, that's why I haven't been seeing her around the castle? Oh, well I'm still not sure wether to go to Wei or Shu...Lord Cao Cao has Zhang He, he's so cool, when it comes to describing things that are beautiful...Lord Liu Bei has Zhao Yun...Master Zhao Yun..." Mi Xun drifted off into her thoughts.

" Master?" Lu Xun replied in a quite loud tone for he knew that she began to drift into her thoughts.

" Oh, yes...Master Zhao Yun...I call him Master because of the fact that...I knew him for a long time...I mean I knew Zhang He as well, but not as long as Zhao Yun..." Mi Xun replied.

" So you mean to say...four years before my birth you traveled through the three kingdoms?" Lu Xun said as he stared at Mi Xun.

" Yes...I mean, I at least met Lord Zhang He...I lived with him for a year then I traveled around for about half a year and then stayed with Lord Zhao Yun for two years and then traveled to Wu which took about half a year...and then I've lived here for enough time to pass for you to become the age you are now!" Mi Xun leaned against the man that sat next to her. " I'm so glad that you came after me...I thought that you didn't care..."

" I'll never not care about you..." Lu Xun said as he stroke her hair.

" I have a message...I know that you need to get back before the troops leave for war...and I need you to go and tell Xiao Qiao...To meet me by the bridge before sun set to settle this...and to bring two horses with her when she comes." Mi Xun said before she got up and closed the umbrella. " Please, Lu Xun...You have to leave right now...I'll walk with you till the bridge..."

" Yes, you are right..." Lu Xun got up and took his jacket from Mi Xun and placed it around himself, he let her keep his hat as a present since this was most likely going to be the last time they see each other. The two made it back to the bridge, Mi Xun waited at the bridge as she told Lu Xun she would do. Lu Xun left and headed towards the castle to tell Xiao Qiao the message then to get ready for the war. Mi Xun took off her clothes and pulled off her headband which was just a small thin rope wrapped, she then tied the rope from one side of the bridge rail to the other end and hung her soaking wet clothes on it...She then took a seat next to the river and dunk her left hand into the slowly moving water.

* * *

" If it isn't Lu Xun!" Xiao said as he entered the two Qiao's room. 

" I have a favor to ask of you." Lu Xun said as she approached Xiao Qiao.

" What is it?" Xiao Qiao responded curiously.

" Xiao...don't do it." Da said to Xiao in an alarmed tone.

" It's about Mi Xun...Last night I went after her and...she wants you to meet her at the bridge before sun set..." Lu Xun said as he looked at Xiao Qiao with curious eyes.

" I will go..." Xiao said as she got up off of her seat on the bed. " Da...if Zhou Yu comes looking for me before he leaves for the war...Tell him I'm going to the bridge..."

" Xiao..." Da whispered then nodded in response. " Yes...I shall tell your husband that you are going to be at the bridge..."

" Don't forget to bring two horses..." Lu Xun left for his room to change and get ready for the war.

* * *

" Pssst...Why is Lady Mi Xun sitting there in her undergarments?" One of the soldiers that guarded the bridge whispered to another. 

" Shut up! If she doesn't know that we're watching then we won't have to get yelled at." Another soldier said, but Mi Xun got up right after the soldier said those words.

" Don't worry...I won't bite. " Mi Xun went over to her clothes and picked up the sun dried clothes and put them on, they had a strange warmth to them and she liked it...it reminded her of when she was traveling by herself...she always got caught in the rain...She untied the rope and tied it back up so that it could be her headband again and neatly put it back on.

" Lady...Mi Xun?" The soldiers said as the gawked at her.

" Xiao Qiao should be here soon...." Mi Xun turned to look at the castle and just as she expected Xiao Qiao was heading towards her. " Clear this bridge...Xiao Qiao and myself will fight here..."

" Yes, Lady Mi Xun!" The soldiers left quickly without another word said.

" You're late..." Mi Xun said as Xiao was about 10 meters away and the sun was not setting.

" I still made it at least..." Xiao Qiao said before getting off her horse and pulling the second horse to the front to show Mi Xun that she had brought two as she was told. " I didn't come here for this...Now let's get on with it..." Xiao Qiao pulled her metal fans out from the horse that she rode's sack.

" As you wish...Princess..." Mi Xun took off her quiver and laid her stuff down and fastened the sheath of her sword tighter on her belt. " Let's go..."

* * *

The two girls darted towards each other, the two were evenly matched...They were always evenly matched even though Mi Xun was a year older than Xiao, she was still considered Xiao's age...So as the two danced with the streaks of silver they fought into the deep dark night...each dealing the other a blow and another, cutting the flesh off of even more flesh....the two were covered in each other's blood, not willing to give up, not yet at least...The troops had just gotten to the bridge where they spotted Mi Xun and Xiao Qiao fighting.

* * *

" What's the meaning of this?!" Xiao Qiao cried as she clutched her right arm. 

" The meaning...You shall find the meaning in the art of our fight?!" Mi Xun cried out as she ran towards Xiao Qiao to attempt to kill the other.

* * *

" Mi Xun! STOP!" Zhou Yu cried out from the second rank, he was carrying a torch and it was slightly windy, but still he didn't need to see them to know what they were doing. 

" Mi Xun..." Lu Xun whispered from the second rank as he saw the two covered in blood.

* * *

" Die!?" Mi Xun tackled Xiao Qiao to the ground, Xiao landed pretty hard on her back, but not hard enough to break anything...Mi Xun was positive to make sure that she wouldn't break a single bone in Xiao's body, Mi Xun got on top of Xiao Qiao using her weight to make sure that Xiao could not squirm free. " EAT THIS XIAO QIAO!?!" Mi Xun pulled her sword close enough to her and then placed it horizontally across her chest and thrusted it forwards to Xiao's neck, pausing two inches before Xiao's neck. " There...." 

" ZHOU YU!!!" Xiao cried out, she was crying...tears were rolling down her cheeks...bloody tears...

" I spared your life...Lady Xiao..." Mi Xun got up and sheathed her sword then picked up her other stuff before getting on a horse and riding towards the end of the bridge.

" Wait..." Xiao got up and looked at Mi Xun through the tears that continued to spill from her eyes.

" You want to ask me why I spared your life Lady Xiao?" Mi Xun said as she stopped her horse. " The reason I spared your life is because...when I was little Zhou Yu spared mine in a duel...almost exactly like ours...and...other than that...I don't ever want to see Lord Zhou Yu cry...I never want to see that..." Mi Xun hung her head and some tears fell. " I never want to see an officer of Wu cry...I'm sorry Lady Xiao...I'm sorry..."

" Lord Zhou Yu, Zhou Tai, Sun Ce, Sun Jian, and Gan Ning...I am here to deliver a message from Lady Mi Xun." Lu Xun said as he sat up on his horse. " She told me to tell you...That she is sorry."

" Lord Lu Xun...I hope to see you again...and...I will not go to Cao Cao's forces Sun Ce...but Liu Bei's to see your sister...I will stay with Lord Liu Bei and learn from Zhuge Liang...This angers you Zhou Yu does it not?" Mi Xun turned around to see Xiao getting up and getting on her horse.

" And what if it does..." Zhou Yu responded in a dark tone.

" I am sorry...For all of the trouble...Please grant my last wish...Lord Sun Jian..." Mi Xun said as she hung her head.

" What is it child of the demons..." Sun Jian said as he moved forward on his horse.

" I...I know that Lord Sun Jian...But...I want to be able to come back to Wu...to visit Lord Gan Ning, Lu Xun, and Zhou Tai..." Mi Xun said as she made her horse move backwards a bit.

" I shall grant that you do no longer speak with either Sun Ce and Zhou Yu." Sun Jian said as he stared coldly at the girl.

" Thank you...my...lord..." Mi Xun felt tears falling and she quickly turned her horse around and began to ride towards Shu in order to hide her tears from everyone.

* * *

" Zhou Yu...Why did she save me?" Xiao Qiao said as she approached her husband. 

" Let's just say a long time ago...When she first came to Wu...She bore the crest of Shu and so I attacked her...I almost killed her until she told me that she ran from Shu...and Wei a long time ago..." Zhou Yu said before closing his eyes to remember that moment when he was about to stab Mi Xun.

* * *

' Please sir! I'm not from Shu! I ran away when Lord Zhuge Liang had appeared!' Little Mi Xun cried. 

' No one would run from their Lord....' Little Zhou Yu said as he aimed his sword to her neck.

' Please?!' Little Mi Xun cried again.

' You aren't lying are you?' Little Zhou Yu placed his sword down. ' I shall allow you to live here in Wu, as long as you are my vassal.'

' Yes...My Lord...' Little Mi Xun bowed and then collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

" It was a while back...about 4 years...." Zhou Yu opened his eyes. " That's why she spared your life...because you are my wife and because I spared hers that day....Hmmm? It's...snowing..." Zhou Yu looked up at the sky and there were flakes falling down from the sky. Some soldiers took out an oil lamp so that they could still see through the snow as they marched through the rest of the night. " Now, Xiao...got back to the castle and await my return." 

" Yes, my lord." Xiao Qiao rode through the crowd of soldiers, the soldiers split in half to allow her to pass quickly, as the darkness spread and was now surrounding the castle.

* * *

ZhouMiXun: This is where I come in and bring in the music..._pulls out magical band_ Okay, continue on with the story!

* * *

As the snow fell around the troops marching towards Shu, and the woman riding as fast as she could to Shu... 

" This is my December, This is my time of the year...This is my December, This is all so clear..." Zhou Yu sang softly as he continued to move forward with his horse.

" Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed..." Mi Xun sighed and continued to hurry to the town at a much faster pace. "...Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed..." Mi Xun whispered as she arrived at the first small town of Shu...Lord Jiang Wei was stationed here at least that's what she had learned from Zhou Yu when he was going over officers stationed at various towns.

* * *

" This is my December, This is my snow covered home...This is my December, This is me alone..." Lu Xun sang as he remembered a little house that Sun Jian had built for those that wanted to live outside the castle...Lu Xun and Mi Xun mostly spent their time there. 

" And I..." Gan Ning sang from the fifth rank.

* * *

" Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed..." Da Qiao sang as she stared through a window in the castle.

* * *

" And I..." Gan Ning sang from the fifth rank. 

" Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that..." Zhou Yu sang as he paused to think about what he did wrong again.

" And I..." Zhou Tai sang from the fifth rank, at the other end of the line.

* * *

" Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed..." Xiao Qiao sang as she paused and turned around to see if Zhou Yu's men had moved yet.

* * *

" And I..." Zhou Tai sang from the fifth rank, at the other end of the line. 

" Take back all the things that I said to you..." Gan Ning sang as he thought about that night when all of them had fun together without any fighting...

" And I." Lu Xun sang.

" Give it all away..." Lu Xun and Mi Xun sang together...a chilling wind blew and blew everyone's hair slightly.

* * *

" Just to have somewhere to go to..." Mi Xun sang as she looked frantically around town to warn Jiang Wei about Zhou Yu and the others.

* * *

" Give it all away..." Zhou Tai and Gan Ning sang together. Gan Ning took off his bandana and both let go letting it float in the wind. 

" To have someone to come home to..." Lu Xun sang as he continued to think about Mi Xun.

" This is my December, These are my snow covered dreams...This is me pretending, this is all I need..." Zhou Yu sang as he darted forward with his horse to catch up with Lu Xun who was moving at a normal pace.

* * *

" And I..." Xiao Qiao sang from the slightly snowy garden in the castle.

* * *

" Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed..." Mi Xun paused and turned around to look at the enterance of the town before entering Jiang Wei's little house.

* * *

" And I..." Zhou Yu sang while looking foward at the snow covered ground. 

" Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that..." Lu Xun sang as he waved his arm to make the troops stop a miles from the town.

" And I..." Sun Ce sang while catching up to Zhou Yu fron the third rank.

" Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed..." Gan Ning sang as he moved foward a few ranks to meet up with Lu Xun.

* * *

" And I..." Da Qiao sang while running down steps to meet her sister.

* * *

" Take back all the things that I said to you..." Mi Xun sang before he entered Jiang Wei's room to warn him about Zhou Yu.

* * *

" And I." Sun Ce sang. 

" Give it all away..." Da Qiao and Sun Ce sang together.

* * *

" Just to have somewhere to go to..." Mi Xun sang as she bowed in front of Jiang Wei. Jiang Wei commaned Pang Tong to go and run back to the castle to ask for reinforcements. Pang Tong warned all of the villagers and fled with them to the castle which was a few miles west of the castle.

* * *

" Give it all away..." Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu sang together. 

" To have someone to come home to..." Lu Xun sang as he moved a little closer to the town that Mi Xun had ridden into.

* * *

" This is my December, This is my time of the year..." Mi Xun sang as she ran outside with Jiang Wei. 

" This is my December, This is all so clear..." Jiang Wei sang and stared at the sky that was about to turn a bright red, his eyes wide with suprise.

" Give it all away..." Mi Xun hung her head as she watched Jiang Wei and his army prepare to hold off Zhou Yu's troops while reinforcements from Shu's castle came.

" Just to have somewhere to go to..." Jiang Wei sang as he grabbed his spear.

" Give it all away..." Mi Xun sang as a tear fell from her eyes.

* * *

" To have someone to come home to..." Zhou Yu sang as he realized that the people were fleeing because of Mi Xun's interference.

* * *

" Give it all away..." Mi Xun sang as she realized that Lu Xun must have commanded the archers to blow out their arrows and camp and wait for a week or so...

* * *

" Just to have somewhere to go to..." Lu Xun sang as he stared at the town trying to see if Mi Xun had seen what he had just done.

* * *

" Give it all away..." Jiang Wei sang as he tried to grab Mi Xun's arm as she ran towards her horse 

" To have someone to come home to..." Mi Xun jumped on to her horse and rode towards Lu Xun.

My Dsmbr by Linking Park, number 15 on Reanimation

* * *

" Lu Xun!" Mi Xun's tears were spilling, but then as she approached she saw that Zhou Yu commanded the archers to re-light their arrows and readied to fire. She paused in fright and then used a ice spell to create a small ice bolt and sent it flying towards the troops then turned and rode as quickly as she could back to Jiang Wei's side.

* * *

" Lord Zhou Yu, watch out!" A few soldiers cried out. 

" What?" Zhou Yu quickly unsheathed his sword and deflected the ice bolt. " Blow your arrows out...again...It seems that Lady Mi Xun wants to recover before we have a fight..."

" How would you know, Yu?" Lu Xun turned to look at his fellow commanding officer for Sun Jian did not want to fight till later on.

" That ice bolt spell should've been able to hit me...but it was moving at such a slow pace that I was able to deflect it...it means that she's tired and she wants us to wait..." Zhou Yu said as she dismounted his horse. " Men, we shall camp and rest for a week, before attacking."

* * *

" Lord Jiang Wei..." Mi Xun gasped as she diemounted her horse and ran over to him. 

" Lady Mi Xun..." Jiang Wei said as he stared at the bloody girl. " What now? Are they going to attack?"

" I tried to stall...WE have at least one week to get the troops ready to fight...and we don't have any troops right now...just us two." Mi Xun said as she paused and fainted.

" Hey?!" Jiang Wei grabbed Mi Xun before she fell. " No wonder why you fainted...Just look at how much blood you've lost..." Jiang Wei walked into his house and opened the door by pushing it with his back. " Hey! Xiang Chan!"

" Yes, young master Jiang Wei?" Xiang Chan ran down some steps to reach the young master.

" Get some bandages, food, and some medicine...Quickly!" Jiang Wei said as he brought the girl into a guest room and drew some water from the well and began to wipe and remove the blood, mud and bandages from her face and body.

" Young master Jiang Wei...This woman is..." Xiang Chan said as she placed the materials that Jiang Wei had aske for next to him.

" She's from Wu, but Lord Zhao Yun knows this woman...She has lived in each of the three kingdoms...that's pretty rare..." Jiang Wei said as he opened the medicine and put it on the gashes that she had from her fight with Xiao Qiao.

" Should I go get her some clothes?" Xiang Chan stood up.

" We can give her one of my robes for now." Jiang Wei said as he began to wrap some bandages around her wounds.

" Then, what shall I do master?" Xiang Chan bowed politely.

" Just relax...I don't know how much longer that we can have peace..." Jiang Wei said as he finished the bandaging and left to clean his hands.

" This woman has lived in all three kingdoms...she will be a great asset to Lord Zhuge Liang, just as master and the young master is." Xiang Chan said as she organized the platters of food.

" Let us eat...Lady Mi Xun must rest a while before we fight." Jiang Wei said as he sat down across from Xiang Chan. The two ate in silence, one thinking about master Zhao Yun and the other about the army that waited outside the town only 2 miles away.

* * *

Zhou Yu was lying in a few unrolled blankets, he was asleep...or at least that seemed like it...._Now...What do I do? Shall I spare her life and let her live with Liu Bei? But...what if they come and attack us? I have no idea any more..._ Zhou Yu was sitting at a small table drinking some wine, and the room, it was the room with all of the colors. The room had the deepest black which seemed to strangely pull you into the void of nothingness. 

_Master?!_ Mi Xun yelled out from Zhou Yu's right.

_Mi Xun? Mi Xun why are you here? _Zhou Yu turned around and he didn't see his vassal.

_Master! I have something to tell you!_ Mi Xun's voice cried out.

_What is it Mi Xun? Why can't you just tell me? _Zhou Yu said as the room began to change to a deep green.

_Master...Lu Xun...What am I supposed to do now? _Mi Xun was standing on what seemed to be a floating balcony looking away from where Zhou Yu was standing.

_Mi Xun?!_ Zhou Yu ran up to where Mi Xun stood and tripped on some invisible stairs. _Mi Xun, I'm here...You can tell me._

_Where's master? I thought I just saw hi-! _Mi Xun turned around quickly, she heard steps moving closer to her. Zhou Yu was standing right next to her, yet it was as if she couldn't see him. _Master?!_

Zhao Yun had walked forward from the deep green. _Lady Mi Xun. What is all of this screaming?_

_MASTER?! _Mi Xun ran down the steps and hugged him.

Zhao Yun said calmly while stroking her hair and staring at Zhou Yu with cold eyes. _It's okay, it's okay I'm here Mi Xun. I'll protect you from him. I'll protect you from Zhou Yu and the others._

_But what about Lu Xun and Gan Ning? They haven't done anything wrong. _Mi Xun said as she stepped away from Zhao Yun's arms.

_That is as of yet, my Lady Mi Xun... _Zhuge Liang stepped forward from the colors_. Do you see that man that is standing on the balcony Zhao Yun?_

_Yes, my lord strategist. _Zhao Yun nodded his head as he pulled his spear from his back.

_Where? I do not see anyone. _Mi Xun said as she turned to look at the balcony.

_Do you see him now? _Zhuge Liang casted a spell that removed the barrier between Zhou Yu's mind and Mi Xun's.

_Lord Zhou Yu is here!! _Mi Xun's voice slightly cracked. _What are you doing here Lord Zhou Yu?_

_I heard you...So I came...And besides...Lord Zhao Yun, you will not be able to protect her forever. One day, she will fall due to her memories of Lu Xun._

_LEAVE?! _Zhao Yun slashed forwards with his spear releasing a green dragon, and the roar from the dragon was enough to shake the lord strategist.

Zhou Yu jumped into the air and swung his arm, releasing a bengal tiger that could even best the most fierce fighter, Lu Bu. _This will not end here...This is only the beginning. _Zhou Yu landed on one knee and then looked up at the three that stood there and quickly ran off into the colors.

_Lord Zhao Yun and Lord Zhuge Liang...I shall take my leave. _Mi Xun bowed at the two men then quickly ran off into the colors behind the two men.

* * *

ZhouMiXun: R&R! Everybody! 

Zhuge Liang: Now what do I get in return?

ZhouMiXun: Here's a date with Yue Ying!

Zhuge Liang: Awwww....That's depressing...

Jiang Wei: Yep....This is the beginning of where Shu enters in the story.

Xiang Chan: So... R&R for my sake okay?

ZhouMiXun: Next time one Wu's Fate?! Episode 14: H! VLTG3!


	14. Episode 14: H! VLTG3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dynasty Warrior characters, Koei does.

* * *

**Wu's Fate**

**Episode 14: H! VLTG3!

* * *

**

So, I've betrayed my lord and joined up with one of his enemies. He is now awaiting outside of the gates, but what am I supposed to do? Give myself up willingly? I don't think so…

"Good, you finally awoke." Zhao Yun said as Mi Xun sat up with one of Jiang Wei's robes covering her body.

"Where am I?" Mi Xun said as she looked around the room in a slight panic.

Don't panic, you know where you are. Remember, you're at Jiang Wei's residence and you've betrayed your beloved Wu.

"You were resting here at Jiang Wei's house, remember?" Zhao Yun said as he moved over to her.

"Resting…What do you mean?" Mi Xun said as she managed to pull her legs up to her chest attempting not to flash any of them.

"You had passed out after you ran out towards Zhou Yu's troops." Jiang Wei said before leaving the room to go get a few trays of food.

"So is that what happened…" Mix Xun said as she stood up and left Jiang Wei's residence and walked towards the blob of red uniforms on the horizon. The silk robe whipped around her body in the wind, revealing her lower body from the behind which had scars across it, even more scars than what Gan Ning had on his back.Yet, even though she knew that she had betrayed her beloved Wu. She knew that there can no longer be any retreating back to Wu no matter what the cost. This is could be the end or a new beginning for her. Her destiny was pretty damn bleak for her, but she had no choice except to press onward.

* * *

"Lord Zhou Yu, all of the troops have been prepared for tomorrow's march at sun rise." Zhou Tai said as he walked into Zhou Yu's tent.

"Good, and how is the rest of the officers handling?" Zhou Yu said as he watched the tiny village and few small dots run around carrying what seemed to be weapons to a different location.

"Every other officer seems to be fine, except for Master Lu Xun. Also, Lord Sun Jian has returned to the castle last night safely." Zhou Tai bowed his head. "I shall take my leave now, my lord."

"Very well, Zhou Tai." Zhou Yu said as he turned around and looked at his makeshift table. Scrolls and letters scattered all over it, the ink bottle was tipped on its side and had spilled onto the floor. Everything seems to be less tidy when Mi Xun isn't around…He took a deep breath and sighed. She left for a reason and now I have to fight her, no matter what I want to believe or say…I can't ignore that she is on the opposite side now.

* * *

"Mi Xun…Why, why did you have to go and defect. Was it just because of Zhou Yu? Or Xiao Qiao. What if you actually knew the extent of what I would have done to have kept you over here…on our side?" Lu Xun said as he cradled himself in a corner within his tent till sun rise.

* * *

"Jiang Wei…"Mi Xun spoke as she leaned against the wall and stared at Zhao Yun, still clutching the robe tightly to make sure not to reveal any body parts to either of them. "The Wu army is marching towards us, and they shall be readying their fire arrows at any moment."

"Jiang Wei?" Zhao Yun said as he looked at his student.

"Captain, command all troops to draw shields and defend till further notice." Jiang Wei said while scraping the floor with the back of his spear.

* * *

Nani-Shiyami: Okay everybody. I've taken over my cousin's fan fiction and how do you like it so far? Much better than what it used to be right? Right? I think that I'm all alone on this one…

Cast of Dynasty Warriors: She's just sad isn't she?

Nani-Shiyami: TT R&R please!


End file.
